Spend This Day With Me
by Serpensortia Sweetie
Summary: A group of reunited friends go out caroling on Christmas Eve. When they arrive a certain mansion, Ginny realizes that there is someone who needs her more than her friends do... And she realized she needs him too (Finished)
1. Your heart is frozen

**Updated Overview…**

**(But really more of an explanation.)**

**(I couldn't figure out how to post this before the original first chapter so I just reposted it with this added)**

So I wrote a lot of this story when I was 15 and completed it some time when I was 16. Now I am 22 and I am posting a few new chapters after the Epilogue. I like to think that my writing ability for those chapters has improved a little, and I hope you feel the same. Anyways, that's why the publish dates on this story span from 2003 to 2010. Because I am getting old. Feel free to LOL at my enthusiastic sophomore-in-high-school comments at the end of every chapter.

I am well aware that this is extremely unrealistic in terms of the events in the series, and would most likely never ever happen. But, like I said, I was 15 and I for some reason just loved this pairing. If you are going to leave a review telling me this would never happen…. Don't. Because I know. And don't say I didn't warn you. So enjoy it for what it is; A sweet Christmas fic to put you in the holiday spirit. Enjoy! Xox

~Jenna

* * *

(A/n- I don't own any Harry Potter characters or any of the Christmas songs used in this chapter, or this whole story for that matter. *Thanks*)

_"Outside the winter seems so cold_

_Your heart is frozen like the snow_

_And there's no one home_

_To keep you safe and warm_

_Your eyes are red because you've cried_

_You fell asleep by the fireside_

_But there's one thing you should know_

_On this Christmas, Baby_

_You don't have to be alone"_

~From The movie soundtrack of,

The Grinch Who Stole Christmas~

***Chapter 1***

**~Silent Night~**

"Oh, The weather outside is frightful... but the fire is so delightful... And since we no place to go... Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."

The happiest thing one could possibly see on Christmas Eve is a group of life long friends re-united all togther for the holidays. They decided they would go out caroling door to door at night, just to be together and help spread holiday cheer. It seemed that each of the friends had a significant other, Hermione and Ron (obviously), George and Angelina, Fred and Parvati, Harry and Luna, Neville and Susan, and then there was Ginny. She didn't have a love of her own, but didn't mind much. She was happy with the way things were.

"Well, we finally kissed goodnight. How I hate going out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight... all the way home I'll be warm..."

They had left the party at Angelina's house (where they were all staying for the holiday's) after dinner, when it began to snow. They set out, all the couple's holding hands, and Ginny in the front holding a single white lit candle.

"The fire is slowly dying, and my dear we're still goodbye-ing... But as long as you love me so... Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."

They finished yet another song once they got about two blocks away from Angelina's house. They had visited countless houses with one energetic song after the next.

They walked for a while just talking and laughing until they came to the next house. They stood on the sidewalk, staring up at the massive mansion in front of them. It didn't have any decorations, but the icicles hanging from the roof, and the sparkling snow on the bushes gave it a certain elegance. The walked to the door of the house and knocked. When the door began to open, Ginny started to sing a solo at the beginning of the song.

"Silent night... Holy night..." She looked up at the face of the person who stepped out of the door. His unmistakable face was lit dimly by her candle. "All is calm all is bright..." She looked in his eyes and suddenly she couldn't sing anymore. The sight of his sad gray eyes, that looked red from crying, pierced her heart all the way through. She sent a pleading look to Hermione instantly, to finish her solo for her. "Why is he crying?" she thought. She heard Hermione's solo finish and the rest of the friends joined in to sing. He looked into her eye's and he gazed back into hers. They were no longer harsh or rude, but looked as if he were pleading with her, like a child.

He was alone. Nobody to love. Ginny felt as if she could see right through him into his soul, and hear everything he was trying to say to her, though he said nothing at all. She joined back into the song when she realized they were near the end.

"Sleep in heavenly peace..."

And since she sang the beginning, it was up to her to end the song. "Sleep in heavenly peace..." She finished softly. They all stood silently not knowing what to say. Ginny just kept staring.

Right before they were about to leave, Draco said, "Thanks guys... I needed that." There was no longer any sarcasm or bitterness between him and the friends. They all smiled genuinely at Draco and walked down the steps of the house.

Ginny turned back to him and took his hand for a second. "Merry Christmas, Draco," She said squeezing his hand tightly. He merely nodded and then she noticed a single tear slide down his cheek. She smiled faintly, let go of his hand and walked away from his doorstep. She heard the hinges on his door creak and click shut quietly.

She heard squeals and laughter in the distance, and she looked in the direction it was coming from. She watched Neville pelt Ron in the head with a snowball, and then saw that Parvati had shoved Fred down into the snow. Luna pulled herself out of Harry's grasp, and laughed as she picked clumps of snow out of her blonde hair. "Ginny! Are you coming? You're missing all the fun!" Luna yelled from the edge of the street. As soon as she was done talking, she immediately picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at George and Angelina who were kissing off to the side. She hit George in the back of the head and they jumped apart and joined the snowball fight.

Ginny sighed and answered quietly to her self, "Yeah... I'll be right there..." She looked back at Draco's house one more time. She saw his silhouette pass by the front window that looked as if it were only lit by a fireplace. She walked down the steps looking at her feet and kicking the cold snow, "...I wouldn't want to be the one to miss out on the fun..."

* * *

(A/n- Hey! This is my Christmas-fic (well...duh) I think it should be about 3 or 4 chapters, but I say that about everything. The truth is I have no clue how long it will be! Hahah! I know that this was a short chapter, but I thought that was a good ending. And I know that there was some strange pairings among the group of friends (Harry/Luna, Fred/Parvati?) I just wanted to be different I guess. Check for updates soon. Well merry Christmas (early, its still the end of November) and please review, think of it as an early Christmas gift to me. PLEEEASE!)

~Sincerely,

*Jenna*


	2. Where are you christmas?

(A/n- I don't own any of the character's or the lyrics to 'Where are you Christmas?' which is used at the beginning and end of the chapter)   
  


*Spend This Day With Me* 

Chapter 2   
  


"Where are you Christmas? 

Why can't I find you 

Why have you gone away 

Where is the laughter 

You used to bring me 

Why can't I hear music play? 

Where are you Christmas 

Do you remember 

The one you used to know 

I'm not the same one 

See what the time's done 

Is that why you have let me go?" 

~Where are you Christmas? By-Faith Hill~   
  
  
  


She joined the friend's snowball fight in the street. Though she played with them, her face was held in a fake smile. When the fight was over and all the friends either had snow down their backs or in their hair, they decided they would carol their way back to Angelina's house.   
  


Ginny had blown her candle out before the snowball fight because it didn't seem safe to keep it lit. Her heart felt so heavy and she wasn't even in the mood to take out her wand to re-light it.   
  


From the moment she left Draco's house her whole perspective on the day had changed. Christmas just didn't feel like it used to. Every gust of wind that blew past them sent shivers down her spine and left her frozen all the way through. She could barely even sing anymore, because she lost the spirt she had usually put into her singing. She walked straight ahead, eyes front. It seemed as if her friends caroling was turning into a mere background noise.   
  


'Was he crying because he was alone? No... it has to be something worse... Malfoy never cries. Does he?' she thought sadly.   
  


'No no no! I should not let him ruin my Christmas happiness. It's his fault he has nobody to be with on Christmas! It's because he's so bloody rude to everyone. I suppose he deserves what he's got....' She screamed in her mind.   
  


'That was a horrible thing to say,' her conscience told herself. 'Nobody deserves to be alone. It's a horrible feeling. And maybe... there is a reason he is alone beside the fact that he is such a git.' She was so curious and wanted to know all the reasons for his sadness... but how would she find out.   
  


'It's really none of my business...' she concluded when they arrived back at Angelina's house. 

They all rushed inside eager to get out of the cold. Their cheeks were bright pink and their clothes wet from snow.   
  


They all changed into dry clothes and began to prepare for dessert. Ginny decided to break away from the group for a while to go sit in front of the fire. Because no matter what she did she could not get rid of the chill in her body. She sat down and stared into the flames, but only saw Draco's sad face. She saw the cold tears fall down his cheek, and his messy blonde hair slightly covering his gray eyes. She could feel his eyes pleading with her, even in her thought. She remembered exactly how he was. 'NO! His eyes couldn't have been pleading!' She reprimanded herself. 'And why am I conversing with myself!' She narrowed her eyebrows, and leaned her head in her hand. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly.   
  


"Oh... hi Harry..." she said half heartedly.   
  


He gave her a questioning look and sat down next to her on the couch. "Are you alright, Gin?"   
  


"Mhmm... just cold."   
  


"Are you sure? You look upset..." he asked her as she sighed and put her head back in her hand.   
  


"No, not upset. I'm just thinking." she looked back at the fire.   
  


"Um....ok," he wasn't sure of what else to say, though she obviously wasn't telling him something.   
  


Then Luna came over to the doorway of the livingroom. "Harry, Ginny. It's time for dessert!" she said in her usual happy and bubbly manner. "Come on!" and she walked back into the kitchen.   
  


"You coming?" he asked her concerned.   
  


She shook her head no.   
  


"Do you want me to bring you something?"   
  


"No, thank you." She gave him a slight smile.   
  


He leaned in and gave her a hug. "I hope you work out whatever is bothering you. Nobody should have to be upset on Christmas." he smiled and left the room.   
  


'Yeah... he's right. Nobody." she said and then her eyes caught sight of a red flower pot that sat next to the fire place. She grinned to herself.   
  


"What do you mean, she doesn't want dessert?!" she heard her brother Fred laugh from the kitchen. "That doesn't sound like the Ginny I know!"   
  


As she heard this she went over to the fireplace and scooped some sparkling floo powder out of the pot. She threw it into the fire and then stepped into the emerald green flames. "DRACO MALFOY'S MANSION."   
  


"I'll go get her." said Fred as he walked into the livingroom. But when he got there... Ginny was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  


"I feel you Christmas 

I know I've found you 

You never fade away 

The joy of Christmas 

Stays here in silence 

Fills each and every heart with love..." 

~Where are you Christmas? (By Faith Hill)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(There you go! Another chapter! Thanks so much to the eight reviewers from the first chapter! You don't know how happy reviews make me! Hehe. Well this chapter is a little short too, but short isn't a bad thing I suppose? Well let me know what you think! Merry Christmas!)   
  


Check for updates soon! 

*Jenna* 


	3. The meaning of Christmas

(Disclaimer... I don't own the character or the Nsync song that I use at the beginning or end of the chapter)   
  
  
  
  
  


"Looking back on childhood days 

I can't believe my foolish ways 

I thought that Christmas only came from a store 

Had to know what was there for me 

Underneath the Christmas tree 

I didn't know that there could be so much more 

But in all of the rush I was missing so much 

But girl you made me finally see...." 

~Never knew the meaning of Christmas~ By Nsync~   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3 

~The meaning of Christmas~   
  


After a couple seconds Ginny stepped out of the fire place into Draco's house. The fire changed from its green flames back to its original bright orange. All was silent and still, and Draco wasn't anywhere to be seen... well not in that room anyway. She looked around room, there was not one holiday decoration, Christmas card, or gift anywhere around. There were no pictures of family and friends smiling happily and waving from frames on the wall. Just white walls.... that's it.   
  


She heard footsteps creak upstairs and she knew that he was still home. She walked past the fireplace mantle, running her hand over the rough surface of the marble. Everything in the house was spotless and rich looking, but was coldly un-welcoming. She walked slowly through livingroom of Draco's house into the dark hallway. Passing many doors down the hall, she decided that she would not try to go in any of them. She was trespassing enough already. She reached the end of the hall where there was a door that lead to the backyard of the house. She could see that the snow was piling against the glass door. Deciding there was nowhere else to go but back, she turned around and gasped as she bumped into a very tall, very confused and slightly angry looking Draco Malfoy.   
  


She stared at him with wide eyes, scared of what he thought about her being there roaming his house. She noticed however that his face still wore the sadness she had seen at his front door earlier.   
  


"What are you doing in my house?" He said in a low growl with his teeth clenched. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back down the hallway.   
  


"I- well, I was- um... I," she stuttered as he pulled her roughly back to the livingroom. When they got there she pulled her wrist out of his grasp and tried to start again. "I came to see if...."   
  


"You know your trespassing in my house, right?" He growled again.   
  


"I wanted to see if you were..." She began.   
  


"Why don't you just leave," he said flatly, "It was obviously a mistake that you came here."   
  


"No, I meant to come here. I wanted to see how you were."   
  


"Why would you care, nobody else does..." his gaze bore deep into her, making her feel his pain, and made her want to cry for him.   
  


"Because nobody should be alone on Christmas..."   
  


Suddenly his eyes flashed with anger, "OH! Alright, just because its Christmas! Christmas is just like any other horrible day of the year! It's just to remind you how alone you really are. Don't you think that people should have somebody to care for them on days besides Christmas?!" He yelled.   
  


"Well, I-" He wouldn't let her complete her sentence.   
  


"You wouldn't even know how I feel! You and all your friends! So happy all the time... always have somebody to turn to! Well not me. I suppose it's all my fault, but I don't feel like being reminded that today, so if you would please get out of my house... now." He said, his tone quieting down.   
  


"But, why aren't you with your family?" She asked boldly, and disregarding his request for her to leave. "I'm sure they have a beautiful mansion somewhere that is decorated with a beautiful tree and holly and... everything."   
  


"Yeah, they do have everything." he sighed.   
  


"So why aren't you with them....having Christmas dinner and exchanging gifts..."   
  


"They invited me, but I don't go."   
  


Ginny narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But when we were in school you always used to go home for the holidays, and come back with all these expensive gifts that me and my brothers didn't even have enough money to dream about." she scoffed.   
  


"Well, When I was little....Wait...why am I telling you this?" He said more to himself than to her.   
  


She took a step closer to him. He could see the flames from the fireplace reflecting in her eyes. "Because I want to know..." she said quietly. Her eyes warmed his entire soul and made him feel weak in the knees.   
  


"Alright... Do you have a while?"   
  


Ginny thought about all of her friends back at Angelina's house and if they noticed she was gone yet. Then she thought about how each of them had the other to keep them company... and it was obvious that Draco needed her more then they did at the moment. "I have all the time you need." She smiled sweetly.   
  


He motioned for her to sit down on his couch, and then joined her. "Well, when I was little I would go home for Christmas to the manor, and it was always so beautiful. My parents never did the decorating of course. The servants and house elves did it. I would always look forward to seeing the tree. It was my favorite part because it was so big. And on Christmas morning I would run down the stairs so fast just to see all the gifts and my parent's happy faces. They would show me the gifts and I would tear through all the wrapping paper in a matter of minutes. But it wouldn't last long... the gifts would all get opened and they would give me a hug and then go prepare for the huge Christmas ball we have at our house every year." He looked down for a second then continued. "That was my least favorite part of the day. All these rich people I didn't know would come to my house for the ball and it was like I wasn't even there... They would laugh and drink with my parents and it was like they weren't even my parents anymore. So I would go up to my room, tuck myself in bed and go to sleep."   
  


"That's horrible," she said almost in a whisper.   
  


"As I started to get older they wouldn't even bother to spend the morning with me. I would sit on the floor and open my gifts by myself, and just say 'Happy Christmas' to them in passing on the way up to my bedroom. But then, when I was in sixth year at Hogwarts they didn't say one thing to me the whole day, nor did I even see them. It was then that I decided I truly hated Christmas." He went on. There were tears sitting in his eyes. "The same thing happened in seventh year, so as soon as I graduated Hogwarts I bought my own mansion and haven't been back to my house for Christmas in three years. Sometimes I think they even forget about me here. But I don't mind really... I don't need their sympathy." He ended his story, and he had two small streams of tears down his cheeks.   
  


"Wow... nobody would ever suspect that's how it was. You always came back bragging about your holiday and I would have to hear my brother talking about how he wants to punch your face in." She laughed slightly.   
  


"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," he said sarcastically.   
  


Ginny reached her hand up to his cheek and wiped his tears away gently with the back of her finger.   
  


He managed a half smile, "How do you do that?"   
  


"Do what?" she asked confused,   
  


"Be so sweet to a jerk like me. I don't deserve this... at all," he said thinking back to all the horrible things he's said to her.   
  


"I don't know... before when we came caroling to your house you looked so sad... it made me think about what Christmas really is and how its a time to be together. I just had to make sure you were ok. It didn't matter if you were a jerk to me or not." She laughed a little. "But I think you grew up and aren't such a jerk anymore..."   
  


They sat talking for a while as the snow fell peacefully outside. The fire was slowly glowing dimmer and Ginny was in the middle of a story when she realized that Draco had closed his eyes and fell asleep. She smiled as she looked at his serene face, so pale and gentle. He had been through so much and nobody ever really cared for him. She was very glad that she came to his house that night. Then she got an idea.   
  


Being careful not to wake him she got up off the couch pulled her wand out of her pocket inside her coat. She took her coat off and put in on a chair. "Hrmmm..." she whispered to herself. "Where to start?"   
  


About a half an hour later she stood back and looked at the gorgeous Christmas tree she had made. She had transfigured a potted plant into a beautiful pine tree, and conjured up velvet red ribbons and tiny sparkling lights to decorate it. On the top sat a statue of an angel. She had also used her magic to conjure up garland to hang around the walls and on the mantle.   
  


"That should do," she said feeling satisfied. By then the fire was almost completely out so she pointed her wand at the fire and said quietly, "Inflamare," lighting it again. She looked down at Draco and smiled, leaning down and kissing him tenderly on the forehead. She yawned and climbed back on to the couch close to Draco. She snuggled up to him with her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  


I never knew the meaning of Christmas till you came into my life 

I was lost in the dark until you opened my heart 

Like an angel shining bright 

I wished on a star and girl here you are 

Suddenly I realized that I never knew the meaning of Christmas 

'Till I looked into your eyes...." 

~Never knew the meaning of Christmas~ By Nsync~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(A/n)-Alright so how'd you like it. I think the end was cute. It didn't take that long to write because I was inspired by the snow that is falling here in New York at this very moment. You wanna know what's crazy... My family drove for about an hour and a half to the middle of nowhere so we could chop down our own Christmas tree...In the snow I might add. It was fun and I felt all old fashioned and stuff because its our family tradition. Well thanks so much for reading and Christmas is getting closer and closer.....I'm so excited! Merry Christmas and check back for the next chapter soon.   
  


~A special thanks to reviewers...   
  


Flutesrtooty- Thank you Courtney your reviews are always so funny! And do me a favor will ya? Get writing because I need to read what happens next in your story   
  


Nicole- Thanks for reviewing because you always review everything! Thanks for reading even though you don't really like Draco/Ginny stories   
  


grahamcrackers- You are too funny with the whole "You left it hangin" thing. I didn't really "leave it hangin" that bad this time so I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing   
  


And thanks so much to everybody else too! I just can't list them all! :^)   
  


Sincerely 

*Jenna*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Angel, don't go

(Disclaimer- I don't own the characters AT ALL, and Clay Aiken owns the song, Though I did switch two words around that were in this verse of the song to make it fit better)   
  
  
  


"Angel heaven starts here 

Tonight in your arms 

I want to drown in this moment 

Get lost in your charms 

Now that you're here 

Angel, don't go 

Lets keep the mood nice and slow..." 

~Touch~(By Clay Aiken)   
  
  
  
  
  


*Chapter 4* 

~Angel, don't go~   
  
  
  


About an hour and a half later from when Draco fell asleep, he awoke for no real reason. He didn't even remember falling asleep, but all he knew was that it was on of the most peaceful rests he had in a while. He looked down and saw Ginny cuddled up close to him, her head rested softly on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her like she was a teddy bear. He could hear her quiet breathing and she was so close to him that he could count her freckles. He smiled to himself thinking about how innocent she looked, like a cute little child. With a gentle touch, he brushed a strand of beautiful red hair off her face.   
  


Draco sighed and looked around, when all of a sudden he noticed many things that hadn't been present before. A tree...A breathtaking, sparkling Christmas tree... And there was garland all around the room. Then he realized that Ginny probably did it while he was sleeping. Nobody ever did anything like that for him...ever. It meant more to him than any of the gifts his parents ever gave to him.   
  


He had to thank her. He brushed his fingers down the soft skin of her cheek. It felt like satin. His touch made Ginny stir and then open her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times trying to focus in on where she was after and hour of sleep. She picked up her head and remembered where she was. She looked at draco with her big brown eyes.   
  


"Hey," he said softly.   
  


"Hey," She whispered back.   
  


"Have a nice nap?" He asked her as she yawned.   
  


She laid her head back down on his chest and he held her close as she snuggled up to him. "Mmhm."   
  


"Thanks so much for decorating... nobody has ever done something like that for me." He said gratefully.   
  


"It was my pleasure Draco." She said softly and closing her eyes again.   
  


"Are you going back to sleep?" He asked with a slight laugh.   
  


"Can't we please?" She pleaded quietly.   
  


He kissed the top of her head and said, "If you want."   
  


"Good" She replied.   
  


"But, its 12:00..." He added   
  


Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she picked her head up. "Is it really?" she asked urgently.   
  


"Yup."   
  


"My friends must be worried sick! Ugh..." She out her head back down and moaned, "I don't want to get up."   
  


"They probably have search parties out looking for you, You know?" he pointed out with a laugh.   
  


She sighed and sat up. Ginny shivered when his arms left from around her. They were so warm. "I guess I should go..." she said to him as he sat up. She wanted him to object and tell her not to go, because she didn't want to leave.   
  


He didn't want her to leave either, but he knew she had to. He had been blessed that she had come to him at all. She got up from the couch and walked up to the tree. She stared up to the very top of the tree where the angel sat.   
  


"It's beautiful," he said from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll never forget this," He said and kissed her softly on the cheek.   
  


She was taken aback by this, because now that she was awake the reality was setting in on what was really going on. Draco Malfoy had just kissed her on the cheek... she had cuddled with him on the couch... two things that she would never expect to do with him. Before she had come to his door caroling earlier she had seen him as a person without feelings, and without a heart. But, only a few hours later she felt so comfortable with him. Thing don't happen like that... she just couldn't make sense of it.   
  


For all she knew, they had just gotten caught up in the holiday spirit. After she left there she might not ever see him again... though that idea didn't sound too admirable.   
  


"Well, I'd better get back to the house now." Ginny said half heartedly. Draco nodded as she walked toward the fireplace. "Where's the floo powder?" she asked searching the mantle.   
  


Draco bit his lip. "Oops..."   
  


"Ooops?" she repeated in a stern question.   
  


"I don't have any," he said. Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. "Just apparate back then."   
  


"No, I don't feel like it." she said sort of quickly.   
  


"You don't feel like it?"   
  


"Nope," she added plainly.   
  


"I don't how you could 'not feel like' apparating, it barely takes any effort." he let out a short laugh. "Anyone with brains can do it."   
  


Ginny's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed red. Draco noticed and raised an eyebrow at her. She started nervously, "I failed the test..."   
  


"Oh," he said.   
  


"....Three times," she said ashamed.   
  


All of a sudden Draco burst out with laughter. "You must be joking!" he said laughing so hard his throat hurt.   
  


"Rrrrr..." she growled at his laughter as he carried on. Though he seemed to have changed, some things will always remain. Like his joy in laughing in peoples faces. "Ok, you can stop now!" she snapped.   
  


He stopped abruptly. "Hmmm...Let me think about that...." he paused for a second pretending to think, "NO!" He started laughing hysterically again.   
  


"UGH! Whatever... I'll walk!" she said angrily, picking her coat up off the chair.   
  


"No..." he started out of breath and still laughing between words, "You can't walk now."   
  


"And, why not? The last time I checked, you were not my boss," she said walking toward the door.   
  


"Oh, cut the sarcasm, Weasley," he said letting out one of his last laughs. "You can't walk home because it's 12:00 at night," he said walking up next to her.   
  


"Well I need to go home, My friends are probably worried sick," she said stubbornly crossing her arms and turning her head quickly away from him, whipping him in the face with her soft crimson hair.   
  


"Fine, I'll walk you home then," he said pulling his coat of a hook next to the door.   
  


"And walking with you is going to make it any safer?" she said sarcastically, though she was thinking that would definitely be more comforting.   
  


"Actually, yes it would," he challenged back in the same sarcastic tone.   
  


"Oh, I see... it's because you're so big and strong right," she joked poking him in the chest. Her tone changing from haughty to flirty as their argument continued.   
  


He put on his coat. "You got that right, I can keep you safe," he said sweetly.   
  


"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy?" she said back with a more seductive voice.   
  


"Yep," he whispered stepping closer. "And you know why...." his face twisting into a smirk. "Because I'm smart enough to pass an apparating test!" He laughed.   
  


"You're such a git," she said with a playful laugh hitting him in the shoulder, then she put her coat on.   
  


He sighed, "I know, It's tough to be me," he joked then opened the door. They stepped out of the house and a cold breeze whipped around them. Ginny shivered.   
  


"Merlin! It's freezing out here!" she exclaimed.   
  


"Well, maybe if you didn't fail your test three times we wouldn't be out here walking...." He joked softly as and looked at her. She gave him half smile, giving in to his tease.   
  


"Walking is better for you anyway.... its good exercise," she decided smiling with rosy cheeks.   
  


"Whatever you say, Weasley..." He added, and bashfully slipped his hand in hers as they walked down the snow covered steps of his mansion.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Chapter 4! Yay! And it didn't even take me that long to update! I'm gonna try to have it finished by Christmas, but im not making promises, because I have A LOT of wrapping to do! Well, I particularly liked this chapter, because it was happy and cute, but I also tried to keep Draco somewhat like his old self. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and check back for an update in a day or two! Review please! Happy Christmas!   
  


Sincerely, *Jenna*   
  


Thanks to reviewers....   
  
  
  


Grahamcrackers- Sorry for making you cry! :^( But that was sort of my intension so its a good thing that you thought it was sad! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks a bunch for your last review!   
  


Brooke- I don't know about making a sequel, I haven't really thought about it. Maybe I will if I think of a good plot to follow the end of this then I will. :^) Thanks for reviewing!   
  


Nicole- Thanks for your review, and I tried to make him sort of his old self in this chapter, but I just can't help making him nice because I like happiness!   
  


DuskTillDawn- Thank you so much for the sweet review! I'm glad that you liked it!!!! :^)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Romance can blossom

(Disclaimer- I don't own characters! I don't own anything because... I'm not smart enough to make them up....sadly. *pouts* Well, I usually don't post chapters so close in time to each other but I am kinda trying to get this done by Christmas. I don't think it will, but it will definitely be done by New years!)   
  
  
  


"Over the ground lays a mantle of white 

A heaven of diamonds shine down through the night 

Two hearts are thrilling 

In spite of the chill in the weather... 

Love knows no season 

Love knows no clime 

Romance can blossom any old time 

Here in open we're walking and hoping together...." 

(From begging of the carol 'Winter Wonderland')   
  
  
  


Chapter 5 (A pretty short Chapter) 

~Romance can blossom~   
  
  
  


"Can we PLLEEAASE take a break!" Ginny whined tugging on Draco's arm. Her legs were tired from walking and her jean's were soaked up to her knees from the deep snow. She could even feel the snow in her shoes and socks. The snow had stopped falling, which left the sky clear and full of stars, but the fresh fallen snow was very deep.   
  


"I don't think so, Ginny," he said with a laugh.   
  


"But Malfoy, I'm tired!" she groaned as he pulled her hand to help her walk through the snow.   
  


"The sooner we get you there the sooner you can rest, and be warm," He said walking on. "And Stop calling me Malfoy. I have a first name."   
  


"Fine, DRACO," She put emphasis on his name, "I hope we get there soon, Oh... to be warm and dry again..." she sighed dreamily.   
  


"Why do you have to be so dramatic," He asked.   
  


"I'm not dramatic," she said annoyed.   
  


"Oh... to be warm and dry again...." he mocked her in a high pitched voice, with the same dreamy sigh. Then he laughed.   
  


She just shook her head and walked on, muttering complaints under her breath.   
  


He rolled his eyes, "Stop complaining, I'm the one who has to walk back after I drop you off."   
  


"Alright alright, I'll stop." she said. She pulled her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around her body for warmth, they continued to walk on.   
  


Not even a minute later Ginny's foot got stuck in the snow and she was too tired to pull it out. While struggling to free her foot she fell backward into the snow.   
  


Draco just looked at her and shook his head. "You should have kept holding my hand, Weasley. Apparently that was the only thing that was dragging you on."   
  


"Didn't we just agree on first names now, Draco?" she snapped. "Help me up please," she asked holding her hand up for him to take.   
  


He took her hand and she tried to pull herself up but in the process she pulled him down too. 

He landed on his stomach right to the side of her... almost on top of her. He pushed himself up a bit and they were face to face, noses almost touching. His gray eyes filled with compassion, while her eyes were filled with anticipation. What would happen next could change everything. He tilted his head to the side and leaned in for a soft apprehensive kiss. They pulled apart slowly, and Draco wondered what she was thinking. She just stared at him with wide eyes. Ginny bit her lip for a second and then she put her arms around his neck, pulling him down into another kiss. Their lips pressed harder the second time and held together much longer. After a few seconds she felt his tongue part her lips, and she willingly accepted it. They shared their first kiss on one of the most beautiful nights of the year, under the black velvet sky. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart, hearts beating fast, and smiles crept over both their faces.   
  


"I think we should get going..." Ginny whispered awkwardly. "And, I'm kinda freezing." she giggled because she completely laying in the snow with him on top of her.   
  


"Ok," he whispered back, leaning down to her for one more quick kiss. Then he stood to help pull her up out of the snow. She brushed the snow off her jacket for a couple seconds, before taking his hand again and continuing along on their walk back to Angelina's house.   
  


After a couple of minutes Draco looked over at Ginny who seemed to be deep in thought. He stopped walking and took both of her hands in his. "You ok?" he asked concerned.   
  


She nodded but then said quickly, "Don't drop me off."   
  


He raised an eyebrow at her, confused by what she meant. "You don't want to go back to Angelina's?"   
  


"No, that's not what I meant.... I mean, Don't just drop me off. Stay and then spend the day with me tomorrow." she looked at him with pleading eyes.   
  


He looked down and said, "I can't do that."   
  
  
  


"Why not?" she asked softly.   
  


"They don't want me there," he looked back up at her. "And you've done enough for me already..."   
  


She thought for a moment about what her brothers and everybody would say if they found out Draco would be staying with them. She imagined they would not be too happy. She shook her head, "I don't really care what they say, I don't want to leave you alone. And besides... I want you to stay... for me," She gave him puppy dog eyes.   
  


"Alright," she said, "But those eyes won't work for you all the time, Weasley," he said pointing at her.   
  


"Ginny...not Weasley," she corrected him with an irritated tone.   
  


"Sorry...Ginny," He corrected himself as well, as he put his arm around her waist, and they finished their walk to Angelina's house.   
  


A little while later they stopped on the sidewalk in front of Angelina's house. She took his hand and started to walk up the path to the door. He hesitated and she looked back at him. "Come on, what are you waiting for." she said.   
  


"I'm mentally preparing myself for your brother's reactions," he said with a nervous laugh.   
  


She looked at him like he was crazy, and shook her head, "Whatever... But can you hurry because I'm SO cold."   
  


He laughed, "Yeah your lips are starting to turn blue."   
  


"Well you'll just have to warm them up for me," she said leaning in.   
  


He stopped her, "As much as I would like to, I don't think kissing you in front of the house would make the situation any less awkward..." He laughed slightly.   
  


"Yeah, true... Well then I guess it's time." She said pulling his hand and walking up the steps of the house. She knocked on the door, and in a matter of seconds Luna open the door.   
  


The second she saw Ginny she squealed with happiness, and threw her arms around her in a hug. "Oh my goodness, Ginny! We were so worried! Are you ok?!"   
  


She was so excited to see that Ginny was ok, that she didn't even see Draco standing behind Ginny. Luna pulled out of her tight hug with Ginny, and then noticed Draco. Ginny turned and took Draco's hand, bringing him to stand at her side.   
  


Luna narrowed her eyebrows and looked down at Ginny and Draco's linked hands. Luna turned around confused and yelled, "Hey guys! Ginny's back! ...And she's brought a friend..."   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


(A/n- Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I had a little trouble writing it, because I always have a hard time with the kissing scenes. Wow my typing program is doing something funny, there is no little blinking thing that tells you where you are typing (Don't know the real word for it), so words just show up out of no where, its quite irritating. I think this is the last chapter I will have up for a few days, because I am going to Connecticut for Christmas eve, and then I'm going to my grandma's on Christmas and staying over the next day too. So I won't be back home until the 27th. But after that I should have the next chapter posted soon. Review please =) and I hope you enjoyed it!   
  


MERRY CHRISTMAS! XOXO!   
  


Sincerely, ~Jenna~   
  
  
  


*Reviewer Thanks you's*   
  


grahamcrackers- Thanks so much for reviewing (as always) I'm glad that you loved it! And you said it would be a good Christmas gift if I updated soon, and I did! So I hope you have a very Merry Christmas!   
  


Flutesrtooty- Courtney! I loved you review! It made me laugh when you were like *poof* I love you even though I hated you *Un-poof* Hehe I know it was a super short chapter, and this one was short too, sorry! Merry Christmas to my bestest friend!   
  


Nicole- I hope you are having a great time in Florida! You're lucky that you're warm... haha I'm glad you like reading my fics, despite the nice Draco. I like him to be nice lol. Merry Christmas in Florida! HOLLA!   
  


Cathy1227- Thanks so much for the awesome review! I think that Ginny and Draco together is super happy too! Merry Christmas!   
  


HPF88- Hehe you told me you couldn't wait to see Draco kiss Ginny, so this chapter was for you! Thanks so much and Merry Christmas!   
  


To Fairy-Queen770, Brooke, and drookit duck- Thanks so much for your sweet reviews and Merry Christmas to you all!   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	6. Don't worry baby

"Well its been building up inside of me 

For, oh I don't know how long 

And I don't know why but I keep thinking 

Something's bound to go wrong. 

But she looks in my eyes 

And makes me realize when she says, 

Don't worry baby 

Everything will turn out alright 

Don't worry baby" 

~ 'Don't worry baby' by the Beach Boys (Gotta love the Beach Boys)~   
  


Chapter 6 

*Don't Worry Baby*   
  


At the end of last chapter... 

Luna turned around and yelled, "Guys! Ginny's back! And she brought a friend?...."   
  


There was the sound of a dozen moving chairs, which was obviously the sound of all the friends rushing out of the dining room to greet Ginny. Ginny felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten, and she looked at him. He gave her a nervous look, "Don't worry Draco, everything will be fine..." she said soothingly.   
  


They heard a quiet laugh, and what sounded like a, "That's what you think," from Luna, who was still looking at them in disbelief.   
  


All of a sudden the remaining friends rushed in and smashed Ginny into a huge hug. She lost hold of Draco's hand.   
  


"Where did you go!?"   
  


"Are you ok!?"   
  


"Merlin! You're freezing cold!"   
  


"Thank goodness you're back!"   
  


Excited and relieved statements were being shouted at her from all directions. In a few seconds they all let her go out of her hug when they heard Luna clear her throat. While they all turned their attention from Ginny to Luna, Ginny slipped her hand back into Draco's. When they were all looking at Luna, she pointed to Draco.   
  


Total silence fell over the room. If the season was summer, you could've heard crickets outside. She saw the jaws of her brothers drop and their eyes open wide as their eyes traveled down to Draco and Ginny's hands link together.   
  


Ginny studied all of the expressions on her friends faces. Ron was beginning to look angry, his eyebrows narrowed, but Fred and George seemed to find the whole situation rather amusing. Harry just held a face of pure shock, not believing that a Malfoy and a Weasley could ever get along. Hermione looked right at Ginny, as if trying to ask what was going on, while everybody else exchanged confused looks among themselves.   
  


Finally Ron couldn't stand the silence any more and he wanted to know why his "baby sister" was holding the hand of a Malfoy. "What the...." He started.   
  


But Hermione objected and cut him off before he could yell or say something rude. "GINNY! You're FREEZING COLD we have to get you into something dry before you catch cold!"   
  


"But..." Ron tried again and Hermione stopped him.   
  


"And Ron, Will you please get Malf...uh.... Draco some dry clothes as well." She didn't want to call him Draco, but she didn't want to sound rude either.   
  


Ron gave Hermione and angered look, and she smiled sweetly back to him just to be irritating.   
  


Before Ginny left to go upstairs with Hermione to get dry clothes, she leaned over to Draco and said quietly, "Everything will be ok."   
  


"Well, I'm glad you're so confident," He whispered nervously.   
  


"And, I'm glad your being so cowardly," she said back in disbelief. "I my brother gets too mean... just... punch him or something." She giggled.   
  


"Alright," he whispered again, and became aware that Ron was watching their every move. "You're brother is watching us."   
  


"Well then he can watch this," she said and pulled him into a quick light kiss.   
  


"Are you trying to make this worse?"   
  


She giggled again as she saw Ron's jaw drop from the corner of her eye. "Nah, just having a little fun. Christmas is about fun after all." She turned and reluctantly let go of Draco's hand following Hermione up the stairs. Angelina followed behind them.   
  


They didn't say anything and she was wondering when they would. They went into the guest room where Ginny's bags were and closed the door. The two girls turned around to face Ginny with their hands on their hips. They didn't say anything for a moment so I decided to talk. "How was your night, guys?"   
  


Hermione and Angelina looked at each other disbelievingly and then Angelina, being the bolder one said, "Really bad as a matter of fact..."   
  


"Oh..."   
  


"We were panicking for four hours about you, thinking something horrible happened," she said annoyed, "And you come back here kissing Malfoy and acting like nothing is wrong!"   
  


"I didn't know it was that much of a problem...." Ginny trailed off.   
  


"I just don't understand why... how you.... ugh! Come on Ginny, you kissed Malfoy!" Hermione shivered with digust.   
  


She sighed, "That wasn't the first time..." she said under her breath and smiled to herself.   
  


"Ugh, I just don't believe you. He is like the extreme enemy!" Hermione shrieked.   
  


"Oh my god, Hermione!" Ginny said exasperated. "You're acting like he tried to kill us or something!"   
  


"Well, he didn't, but his father did!" She snapped back.   
  


"Oh, I knew somebody would bring that up." Ginny shook her head. "He's nothing like his father!"   
  


"He is a mirror image of his father!" Angelina shouted.   
  


"You don't even know him!" Ginny said.   
  


"Um...yeah we do." Hermione stated.   
  


"No, you know what I mean. You know how he was at school... but not now." Ginny said pulling pajamas out of her bag.   
  


"Well..." Hermione started, "I don't think you should be getting involved with him."   
  


"I agree," Angelina added.   
  


"Oh my goodness! I expected this from my brothers... maybe even Harry. But not you guys," Ginny said with a disappointed tone. "And, too late. I already am involved with him. We aren't going out or anything obviously... I don't know how to explain it. But, you guys are my best friends, and you should be excited that I might have finally found somebody..."   
  


"I guess your right." Angelina said. "You probably expected us to be the cool ones who wouldn't give you problems."   
  


"Ok, so then... Let's start over." Hermione smiled.   
  


"Alright."   
  


"So what went on between you and Malfoy?" Angelina asked curiously raising an eyebrow.   
  


"Guys, can't you just call him Draco?" she asked.   
  


They nodded, and said in unison, "So tell us what happened!"   
  


They all giggled and Ginny said, "ok, get comfortable while I go put my pajama's on."   
  


They sat on her bed while she went to the bathroom to change and when she got back, she started at the beginning from when she first got to Draco's house. She explained the whole night what Draco said, her decorating his house, them falling asleep on the couch, and their walk back to Angelina's house.   
  


"Awww!" Hermione squealed when Ginny told them about the kiss in the snow.   
  


Then they realized that they had been upstairs for a long time, so the got up off the bed to go back down stairs.   
  


"So is he a good kisser, Ginny?" Angelina asked curiously before they went out into the hallway.   
  


Ginny nodded, "Oh yeah!"   
  


"Niiiice," Hermione said with a grin.   
  


"Ok, we really need to get downstairs now and save Draco," Ginny stated.   
  


"I'm sure he's fine," Angelina laughed.   
  


"But Ron is going to want to talk to you when you get down there," Hermione added. "You might be the one who needs saving."   
  


"Yeah if you thought we were being harsh..." Angelina trailed off.   
  


Ginny groaned as they walked down the stairs, "This is one interesting Christmas..."   
  


********************************************************************** 

(a/n- *Sigh...* well sorry it took so long to update this one... I've been having rehearsals for a talent show (Me and my friends are doing Cell block Tango from 'Chicago') and I haven't had time. But today my new years eve plans fell through...twice. So here I am... alone on new years eve... typing. I guess that's a good thing for you guys right? :^( Well I hope everybody is having a good time with all their friends... Review for me please... 

Happy New Year 

Sincerely, Your bored Author 

*Jenna* 

  
  



	7. It's my life!

"I don't need you to worry for me 'cause im alright 

I don't want you to tell me its time to come home 

I don't care what you say anymore, This is my life 

Go ahead with your own life, and leave me alone!..." 

~(Billy Joel's "My Life")~   
  
  
  


*Chapter 7* 

This is my life!   
  


As he watched Ginny leave with Hermione and Angelina, Draco followed Ron to go get a pair of pajama's. Ron didn't say anything, at all. Draco felt that was worse than if he was yelling at him, because he would much rather yell back. Then he wondered why he was being so cowardly, he wasn't afraid of Ron, and he never was. Ron threw a pair of flannel pants and a sweatshirt and him, and he turned and started walking away.   
  


"What? No sly comments, Weasley?" Draco said in his usual taunting tone at Ron's back.   
  


Ron turned around for a second, and with look of anger on his face said, "I need to talk to Ginny before I even begin to start anything with you, Malfoy." Then he turned back around and walked away.   
  


'Well then...' Draco thought in his head. 'That was interesting...' He went and put the pajama's on and just as he went to go look for Ginny, she walked down the stairs with Hermione and Angelina. "Cute pj's," he said with a laugh. She did a model like twirl to show off her hot pink fleece plants with little white polar bears on them. She also had a matching top, and pink fuzzy slippers.   
  


"Oh, It feels so good to be warm again!" she said standing on her tip toes to give him a big hug. He lifted her up off the ground for a second and she giggled playfully. He placed her back down and remembered something.   
  


"Oh... your brother wants to talk to you...." He said.   
  


"Which one?"   
  


"I'm sure all of them do... but Ron said he wanted to talk to you before he started with me." he said with a slight laugh.   
  


"Oh boy..." she said with a bored sigh. "Alright, stay with Hermione and Angelina. They're, for the most part, not that annoyed by you."   
  


"That's good," He said sarcastically, "... I think." He looked over to Angelina and Hermione, and could tell that they weren't thrilled. But that was ok because he wasn't the happiest either.   
  


Ginny kissed Draco on the cheek and said, "Wish me luck." And, with a roll of her eyes she walked in the direction of the kitchen.   
  


Not knowing quite what to say, Angelina decided to give Draco a tour of the house. (Of course they decided to avoid the kitchen at all costs) The house was fairly large because she had become a pro-quidditch player on an international team, being paid an extremely large salary. They went through all the rooms until they finally ended in the den of the house. It amazed Draco to see all the beautiful decorations and Christmas cards scattered around the whole room. Also throughout the house there were pictures of family and friends waving happily from every picture frame. Those were things that he had never known. Not even from his childhood.   
  


And while Draco was touring the house....   
  


Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Ron, and he saw her coming down the hallway. Harry got up from his chair and walked down the hallway towards Ginny. "Where are you going?" she asked as she met him in the hallway.   
  


"Well, if you are going to talk to Ron now, I'm getting out of there...." He laughed.   
  


"But... but if you stay then you can save me if he tries to kill me!" she said in mock fear.   
  


'Nope, You're on your own." He laughed.   
  


She stuck her tongue out at him and continued walking into the kitchen. When she got in there she decided she wouldn't just go right up and talk to him about her and Draco. She would try and keep it casual.   
  


"Hi, Ron," She said as if she weren't specifically looking to talk to him. She walked over to the sink, got a glass of water and sat down. "How are you?" She sat down at the table next to him and took a sip of water.   
  


He looked at her and furrowed is eyebrows like he always did when he was angry. "If it was possible for me to disown you as my sister... I would," he growled.   
  


She spit her water all over the table and choked out, "What?!" She thought angrily, 'So much for keeping that conversation casual.'   
  


"I can't believe you..." he said in a low voice.   
  


Ginny got up to get a towel to wipe all the water off the table. "I knew you wouldn't take this well... but don't you think disowning me is a little drastic?" She said calmly. She was usually the one to keep her cool during arguments.   
  


"It most definitely is not drastic!" he snapped back. "I can't believe you kissed that...thing. Send it back to where it came from."   
  


Still trying to keep her cool, "Number one... he is not a 'Thing' as you say. He is a person, and number two... 'where he came from' was a house. A house with no friends, or family. He was alone and I'm not about to tell him to go back," she said with irritation throwing to towel onto the kitchen counter, then stomped back over to sit at the table.   
  


"He deserves to be alone!" He yelled. "He was alone because nobody wants him around to ruin their Christmas."   
  


"That's not true and he doesn't deserve to be alone..." she said her patience level was getting lower and lower.   
  


"So, what? Are you dating him now or something?!"   
  


"No... not yet anyway." she said thinking.   
  


"Well, I forbid you from ever being his girlfriend!" He said pounding his fist down on the table.   
  


That was it for Ginny.... Her tolerance for him had run out. "I'm forbidden?!" she screamed at him. "That is not something you can decide for me Ron! It's my life and you most certainly can not run it for me!"   
  


"I'm only deciding on what's best for you."   
  


"I'll do whatever I want! And, how would you know what's best for me!?" She retaliated.   
  


"OH GROW UP!" He shouted back.   
  


"I HAVE GROWN UP! You are the one who needs to grow up because you can't deal with the fact that your little sister can make her own decisions now and doesn't need you to watch over her anymore!" She yelled.   
  


"Th-This isn't about that at all!" He said stuttering with anger. Ginny realized she had hit the spot with her last comment. "This is about Malfoy not staying here overnight!"   
  


"Well that isn't your choice either! It's Angelina's house!"   
  


"I'm sure she doesn't want him here either!" He pointed out.   
  


"I already talked to her! But if that is the case, then that makes you look bad because she isn't making a big fuss about it like you are..." Tears started to fill her eyes.   
  


"Oh, You HAVE grown up haven't you?!" Ron mocked her sarcastically. "Your big brother yells at you and now you're going to go cry about it!"   
  


"I hate you so much right now, Do you know that!?" She shrieked, getting up from the table and she ran out of the room.   
  
  
  
  
  


"I still belong, 

Don't get me wrong 

You can speak your mind 

But not on my time..." 

~(Billy Joel's "My Life")~   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(A/n- Well if that's not an argument then I don't know what is! Ahahah! I don't own the song "My Life" because the Genius that is Billy Joel owns it! BILLY JOEL ROCKS MY WORLD! =) 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and forgive me if it takes a little while to update the next chapter because I have two auditions next this and winter break is officially over! Ahhhh! Thanks so much for reading and review please!   
  


Sincerely, 

*Jenna*   
  
  
  


Thanks to the reviewers that cheered me up after my depressing New Years!   
  


grahamcrackers- Thanks so much for reviewing like always!!!   
  


Catwomen-Thanks! I try to update as often as I can =)   
  


Nicole- I love you too!.... but not as much as I love Jeremy Sumpter!!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahah   
  


Looney-Lovegood- Thanks a bunch !!!!!!!! =)   
  


DuskTilDawn- I made you speechless?! Oh that makes me super happy! Thanks!   
  


Moon Girl- Thanks!   
  


Madison27- Thanks so much! :^)   
  


HPF88- Thanks! I hope you had a wonderful new years too! And thanks for the good luck on the Cell Block Tango!   
  


Flutesrtooty- Courtney! I know you read it because you commented on the "Extreme enemy" thing. Thanks a bunch for reading and since you're my best friend I forgive your lack of review! MUahahahahah!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. I'm on your side

"When you're weary, feeling small 

When tears are in your eyes 

I will dry them all 

I'm on your side 

When times get rough 

And friends just can't be found..." 

(~From 'Bridge Over Troubled Water'~)   
  


Chapter 8 

~I'm on your side~   
  


Last time... 

"I hate you so much right now! You know that?!" She shrieked and ran out of the kitchen.   
  


She ran out into the hallway and then into living room. She threw herself on the couch and buried her face into a pillow. 'What am I... Five?" she thought as her tears soaked into the pillow, 'I'm eighteen and I'm crying about a fight with my brother...'   
  


When she ran into the room her eyes were so blurry from tears that she didn't realize Fred and Parvati were sitting on the other couch. When Fred saw that Ginny was crying he knew the fight was over, but the conflict was still not resolved. He looked at Parvati with a concerned face and she nodded telling him to go comfort his sister.   
  


He walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. When Ginny felt the couch move she picked her head up and looked at him teary eyed. She sat up and he said, "The fight with Ron didn't go well?" She just flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I guess that's a no...."   
  


She whimpered something inaudibly on his shoulder and he said, "Gin, I can't hear a thing you're saying."   
  


She pulled back and wiped her eyes on the edge of her sleeve. "I-I hate him so m-much..." she sniffed.   
  


"You don't really mean that." he sighed, but she narrowed her eyebrows at him in anger. "...Ok, maybe you do mean that. He is trying to look out for you, and he just really hates Malfoy."   
  


"And you d-don't really hate Draco?" she said wiping another falling tear with her sleeve.   
  


"Oh, I hate him, but the difference between me and Ron is that he has a horrible temper and a bad habit of overreacting."   
  


Ginny gave a slight smile. It seemed that this was how it always was. Fred would be the nice big brother. When all of her other brothers would gang up on her he would defend her, and comfort her when she cried.   
  
  
  


"I don't mind you seeing him, but if he hurts you...." He made a fist and punched it into his other hand, "I'll kick his ass."   
  


Ginny laughed and she felt much better about the situation. Then she realized that Parvati was sitting on the other couch. "Parvati? Can you go find Draco for me?" she asked quietly.   
  


Parvati gave her a comforting smile and left the room to find Draco, who was touring the house with Hermione and Angelina.   
  


Then when her thoughts were starting to drift, Fred asked her a question that she wasn't expecting, "Do you love him, Ginny?"   
  


Ginny sighed and another tear fell from her eye. "No... not yet at least."   
  


"Then what's the big deal?"   
  


"I don't know. I know I don't love him yet, because you cant just *poof* fall in love with somebody. But I think its such a big deal because I think its possible that I could love him one day... ya know?"   
  


He nodded, Ginny didn't think he actually understood.   
  


"I really like him though... I don't want to cause so many problems with the family."   
  


"I think Ron is the only on that is going to make a big deal about it, but I can talk to him for you if you want."   
  


"OH! That would be wonderful!" she gave him a big hug.   
  


"But since I am doing you a favor, you need to help me with something," As he was saying this Parvati walked back into the room with Draco not far behind her. "But I can't talk about it now." he whispered. And the he got up and gave Parvati a kiss. He looked back at Ginny and mouthed the word 'tomorrow' to her.   
  


"Thank you, Fred." she said as he and Parvati turned and left the room.   
  


Draco sat down on the couch and looked at her with concern. Her cheeks were still wet from the tears and her eyes were still a little red. "Are you ok?" He asked apprehensively.   
  


She shrugged and forced a half smile.   
  


"Is everything alright with Ron now?"   
  


She shook her head, "Not at all."   
  


"...I shouldn't have come," he said looking down.   
  


"No! I so glad you're here because I'm not alone... and you're not alone."   
  


He smiled at her. "I'm glad I'm here too," he said quietly. The house was beginning to quiet down, and throughout all the commotion, the time had passed to 2:00. He pushed a curl of her silky red hair off her face and leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Merry Christmas, Ginny." he whispered.   
  


"Merry Christmas," she replied quietly and he let out a hushed laugh when she yawned. He told her to lie down and she snuggled up to him.   
  


Wrapping his arms around her he said, "Go to sleep."   
  


"Goodnight..." he could feel her heart beat and hear her soft breathing in the silence of the house. Adoration and comfort filled him as he stared at her until she was sound asleep. He wanted so much to fall asleep with her in his arms, but he knew that would not be a good idea. If Ron woke up and saw them asleep together on the couch he would assume the worst... and things were bad enough already.   
  


So, very carefully he picked her up in his arms so he could get up from under her. He laid her back down with her head on a pillow, and covered her with a blanket that was sitting on top of the couch. He Took out his wand and re-lit the fire to keep them warm, and then tenderly kissed her forehead. He smiled to himself, thinking about how all of this was happening so fast, but he didn't seem to care. "Goodnight..." he said softly as he laid down on the opposite couch and fell asleep in silence at 2:00 Christmas morning.   
  
  
  
  
  


"You're time has come to shine 

Oh, If you ever need a friend 

Look around I'm sailing right behind 

Like a bridge over troubled water..." 

(~ 'Bridge Over Troubled Water'~)   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


(Eeeeh...this was a short chapter. My chapters are always short unfortunately. = ( oh well. I don't own anything. Sorry it took so long to update :^( I was so busy last week with auditions (both of them went well), dance and rehearsals that I had no time to write FORGIVE ME!!!!! *weeps* ... alright enough of that. I hope you like this chapter Thanks a bunch and review for me please.   
  


Reviewer Thank yous (----you's?) I dunno hahaha   
  


vivian- Thanks so much!   
  


Hyper-chika- Thanks a bunch! "Woot woot" hehe   
  


lilblondeiy214- Thank you Brooke! =) My food/Mr.Zinna/Heave-a-Hoe-ing friend   
  


DuskTilDawn- Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing like always :^)   
  


unperfection- Isn't Billy Joel the greatest! Thanks so much!   
  


Flutesrtooty- COURTNEY! MY BEST FRIEND! I think that we the best review ever! Not to mention it was about as long as my chapter was which I found funny. And you did use this opportunity to comment on the aspect of the story the story you felt could be improved muahaha. OMG and I used the whole *poof* in love thing in this chapter did you see it? Thanks! 


	9. You've got my heart

  
  
  
  


"I know great distance still remains... 

Between us 

But there's good reason to hold on 

Its the happiest time of the year 

Filled with laughter and good cheer 

As you watch the snow 

Sweet love you'll hear me say 

You've got my heart on Christmas..."   
  


~Love's in our hearts on Christmas (*Nsync)~ 

************************************   
  


Chapter 9 

*Watch The Snow*   
  


The Patter of a pair of small bare feet could be heard scurrying through Angelina's house on Christmas morning. And then all of a sudden... "Wake up! WAKE UP! Everybody! It's Christmas morning!" Ginny first ran into Hermione's room and shook her out of her sleep. "WAKE UP! It's Christmas morning!"   
  


"Ugh... Gin... Must you do this every year?" Hermione asked groggily.   
  


Ginny giggled and ran out of the room. Her next stop was Fred's room. "Fred...wake up its Christmas morning," she said softly, tapping him on the head.   
  


"No, I don't wanna get up for school... I didn't do my homework..." Fred said in his sleep.   
  


Ginny laughed quietly because he hadn't been to school in years. Then she yelled, "FRED!"   
  


His eyes snapped open, "AH! What!?!" he said startled.   
  


"Its Christmas!" She smiled brightly.   
  


"Oh..." he said drowsily and he pulled his covers up over his head.   
  


"Oh no you don't!" She pulled the covers off his head.   
  


He yawned and said, "Oh fine...I'll be down in a minute..."   
  


She ran out of his room and passed Neville in the hallway who gave her a look of annoyance that meant she had succeeded in waking him up as well. She then ran into Ron's room. He was sound asleep and his pillow had fallen on the floor. She laughed then yelled, "Ron! Wake up!" Nothing happened. She looked at the pillow on the floor and grinned evilly. She didn't care if he got mad at her, because she was still angry at him from the fight. She grabbed the pillow off the floor and whacked him in the head with it. "Wake up its Christmas!"   
  


"It was Christmas last night too when you were missing at 12:30 but you didn't seem to care then," he groaned. As Ginny hit him with the pillow again, she heard a laugh behind her. She looked to the doorway and saw Hermione leaning on the doorframe in a pair of light blue flannel pajamas with snowflakes on them.   
  


"Good luck getting my lovely boyfriend out of bed." Hermione laughed again.   
  


"'Moine... make her stop plea-" He moaned, but his last word was cut of when the pillow hit him in the face.   
  


"I don't think so," Hermione looked at Ginny and she nodded back. Hermione jumped up onto the edge of his bed and started jumping up and down, making Ron bounce until he fell off the bed. 

"You're both a real pain... you know that?" He growled, laying face up on the floor.   
  


Ginny gave Hermione a high five and walked out of the room. She saw Harry and Luna walking down the hall, she had woken them too and she was sure that the rest of her friends would follow soon. She had one last person to wake up.   
  


She had let Draco sleep while she woke the rest of her friends up. It was the least she could do, because she realized when she woke up that he had covered her with a blanket the night before. Though she let him sleep for a while, he wasn't off the hook. She ran down the stairs and into the livingroom. "Wake up, Draco!"   
  


He heard her and began to open his eyes, but to make sure he woke up, Ginny playfully jumped on top of him on the couch. "Good morning," she giggled.   
  


He yawned, "G'Morning..."   
  


"It's Christmas," she said quietly, her face close to his.   
  


"Well.." He said softly, "Merry Christmas to me." His smug remark pertained to the fact that she was still on top of him.   
  


She giggled again and leaned down and kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas to you..."   
  


And (Probably with the worst timing ever) Ron walked past the livingroom door to see Ginny and Draco in mid-kiss. He cleared his throat with irritation to get them to stop. Ginny jumped off the couch and Draco sat up as soon as they heard. Ginny smiled nervously at her angry brother and said "Good Mornin' Ron" as casually as possible. He just scowled disapprovingly and continued down the hall. Ginny shook her head and sighed, "I hope Fred talking to him will help him get over this whole thing..."   
  


Draco raised his eyebrows, "Not likely."   
  


"Whatever... Lets go open presents," Ginny said smiling again. Draco didn't look as pleased at the mention of gift exchange. "What's wrong?"   
  


"I am defiantly going to feel out of place. You guys are like one big family and all have gifts for each other. I just got here last night, nobody really wants me here except you...." He was still going to continue when Ginny jumped in.   
  


"Exactly... I want you here. Didn't we already establish that I don't care what they think?" Ginny stated.   
  


"Well, yeah... but..."   
  


"Come on let's go..." She said taking his hand and pulling him to get up of the couch.   
  


They started walking into the den where the Christmas tree and gifts were located, when Draco said, "Don't you think it will be weird that I will be the only one not giving gifts? Like, I'm just gonna sit there..."   
  


"So," Ginny said plainly.   
  


Draco just shrugged, and Ginny led him into the den where her tired and slightly disgruntled friends occupied the spaces on the couches and on the carpet in front of the tree. Luna seemed to be falling back asleep on Harry's shoulder and occasionally somebody would let out a big yawn. Ginny and Draco walked into the room and sat down on a recliner. Ginny sat on Draco's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They could tell by the looks on all the friends faces that they were not yet comfortable with the thought of Ginny and Draco together, and Ron still just looked angry.   
  


They passed out the gifts and watched each other open them happily. They all laughed as Ginny explained her reason for making scarfs for all of them. "I simply didn't have enough money to buy all of your gifts!" She laughed, "Besides, home made gifts are more personal, anyway." Then there was a chorus of "awww"s from the girls as Angelina opened her gift from George. He gave her an adorable teddy bear, but he put a gold locket around its neck.   
  


Draco watched in awe as he held Ginny close to him on his lap. He had never seen a group of people so happy. All the gifts they gave had meaning and sentimental value, not material value. It was never this way for him, it was always the biggest and most expensive gifts he received. The problem with that was the gifts only came from the store, and not from the heart.   
  


He snapped himself out of the depressing memories from his childhood and sighed. Ginny turned around to look at him when she heard him sigh. "Are you alright?"   
  


He merely nodded, not so convincingly at her and she gave him a confused look. She turned back around and watched her friends continue opening gifts. After the last gift was opened the friends dispersed out of the room to make their beds, get dressed, and make breakfast. Ginny and Draco remained in the den alone, Ginny admiring the gifts she received as Draco sat in silence. Finally the silence was unbearable, and Ginny twisted around on his lap so she was facing him.   
  


"Ok, what is wrong with you..." She said, as he started to say nothing she cut him off, "And don't tell me it's nothing!"   
  


He sighed, "I really don't know..."   
  


"Is it my brothers acting all weird around us?"   
  


"No not really, because I'm not afraid of them," he thought. "I think it's just... well... do you think its a bad idea that we are together?"   
  


Ginny's eyes widened with surprise at his question. "A bad idea? I-I don't think I understand what you're getting at."   
  


"Do you think that it's right that we are seeing each other?" he asked again, unsure if his question was sounding right. "I don't want to tear you away at all from your family because they are angry about us."   
  


A look of aggravation took over Ginny's face as she shifted off his lap to face him properly, "They are my family and they love me. Ron is just being an idiot because he is overprotective. They wouldn't let something like this tear our family apart." And, in the heat of the moment she said, "My family isn't as unstable as yours is, they care about me..." She hadn't realized what she'd said to him until she saw his face.   
  


He took his arms out from around her waist and crossed them over his chest. He turned his face away and looked out the window at the steadily falling snowflakes. He shook his head temporarily unable to say anything back to her.   
  


"Oh... Draco... I-I'm so sorry," she said softly, "I didn't mean..."   
  


"That was low, Weasley," he said slowly and quietly.   
  


She realized he called her Weasley again, which made her upset. "But- I didn't think..."   
  


"Wasn't the fact that my family doesn't give a damn about me the reason you came to see me in the first place?"   
  


"Well, yes..."   
  


"And, now you're using the fact against me," he looked back at her, glaring from behind the pieces of blonde hair that fell in his eyes.   
  


"No- It just slipped out," she had no explanation. "Maybe I'm just so used to making comebacks at you ever since Hogwarts..."   
  


"Well, If that's why you said that then maybe you need to grown up," he argued.   
  


Ginny's mouth fell open in disbelief. "You sound just like my brother! That has nothing to do with me growing up. It's just a habit to snap back at you when you make a comment like that."   
  


Draco laughed slightly, "But if I remember correctly I never made a comment, I simply was wondering if us being together was a good idea. Then YOU made the comment."   
  


Ginny tried to speak but no words came out. She knew then that she was the one who was wrong.   
  


"Maybe I should just go..." He said and started to stand.   
  


"No!" she said alarmed that he would leave her. She put her hand on his shoulder so he sat back down. "Please don't..." She didn't want to admit straight out that she was the one who was wrong. That's not how she was. "I really didn't mean to make you feel bad about your family, but I don't want us to fight. And, I don't know what it is that I'm feeling for you, but I want to see if this can work between us. And, to answer your question, I think that there is nothing wrong with us seeing each other. Yeah, my family is uncomfortable with it for now, but who can blame them considering our family's history. But, if everything winds up working out between us they will learn to except it." His gaze drifted back to the window where the snowflakes continued to fall. She put her hand on his cheek to turn his face back towards her. He smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.   
  


While they were hugging Ginny added in, speaking very quickly. "They might as well start getting used to us tonight because my Mum and Dad are coming for Christmas dinner...."   
  


Draco pulled out of their hug and stared at Ginny with his jaw dropped all the way.   
  


Ginny let out a nervous laugh, "I... uh... kinda forgot to tell you."   
  


*************************************************************************   
  
  
  


A/n- Hi don't own anything....YAY! It's three o-clock in the morning. I'm tired. I'm so so so sorry I haven't really updated recently. I had a crazy amount of midterms for school and rehearsals for my play, and the usual dance classes and voice lessons... To sum it up I have no life or time to write. Hahaha. I hope you liked this chapter! It was hard for me to write because nothing much really happened. Next chapter... Fred talks to Ron for Ginny, then Ginny returns the favor by giving Fred advice for something important. So the more of you guys that review, the more motivated I'll be to write the next chapter....SO DO IT.... please? *Smiles like an angle* Thanks a bunch for reading...   
  


Reviewer thanks...   
  


Bride of Malfoy- Sappy isn't necessarily a bad thing Heheheh Thanks a bunch!   
  


Flutesrtooty- I will write more of one sweet day, but I don't feel like it right now. Heheh, So in this chapter I tried not to make her be like "I have seen the error of my ways and I am sorry" lol, though it might sound like that anyway. When are you going to update your story young lady? Thanks a bunch for reviewing buddy!   
  


Nicole- Thanks for reading again despite the hatred of sappy Ginny/Draco fics =) I saw Peter pan again... muahahah 3 TIMES, Jeremy Sumpter is hott!   
  


H.S- THANK YOU! =)   
  


DuskTilDawn- I don't know if I'd call Ron an idiot... maybe just a pain in the butt! Lol Thanks so so so much like always!   
  


HPF88- Of course everything will work out! At least I think it will because I didn't make up the ending yet... hehehe Thanks so much! =)   
  


unperfection- I love Draco being all cute too, I like making Ron overreact Its so much fun! Hehe Thanks for the review!   
  



	10. Just another joke!

*Chapter 10* 

Title: Just another joke! 

"You FORGOT?" Draco said in disbelief. 

Ginny smiled at him apprehensively. "I know I know, I'm sorry!" 

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair (Ginny began to notice it was his nervous habit) "Alright... how much do you think they'll hate me?" he asked with an annoyed tone. He could deal with her brothers and friends, but to face her parents.... 

"Well my Dad HATES your father..." Ginny started. 

"Well so do I," Draco said with a slight laugh. 

"See, That's good, you two will have something in common." Ginny smiled sweetly. "And, my Mum will probably disapprove of you, but won't give you a hard time. She is one of those people who is always nice to everybody... even if she does hate them." 

"Oh that's nice," He said sarcastically. 

"If you are very respectful to my Dad and kind to my Mum, they will have no reason to not like you. And, you have to make sure you dress really nice." 

"What? I don't normally dress nice?" Draco asked feeling offended. 

"I Don't know how you normally dress, I only saw you yesterday for the first time in years," She pointed out. 

"True. Well I'll have to go home and get changed and then come back." 

The scent of breakfast began to drift into the den and Ginny sniffed the air, "You aren't going anywhere until we eat breakfast!" She took his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. 

In the kitchen all the friends were beginning to gather around the table, drawn to the kitchen by the lovely aroma of breakfast food. Hermione and Susan Bones (Neville's Girlfriend) were giggling as they put the last of the pots and pans in the sink. 

"Who says you need a house elf to cook a good breakfast," Susan said to Hermione, admiring the breakfast they had served their friends. 

Ginny and Draco joined everybody at the table and helped themselves to all of the food before them. There was pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, ham, bacon, muffins, and sausage. There was so much food that people didn't know where to start, but they knew one thing... they would definitely have to try everything. 

* 

After breakfast, everybody left the table a few pounds heavier then before the started. The friends went their separate ways for while just to sit around and relax, because the parents weren't coming until nighttime. Ginny had reminded Fred that he had to talk to Ron, but Fred said he needed to talk to her about something important first. Ginny had asked Draco to step out of the room for a minute while she talked to Fred, so Draco stood in the hall looking at pictures of all the friends waving from their frames on the wall. In one frame there was a picture that bothered him. It was a picture of Ginny and Harry, Ginny was probably around the age of 15. In the picture Harry had his arm around her and she had her head resting on his shoulder. Draco had forgotten about Harry and Ginny dating when he was in sixth and seventh year, probably because it didn't mean anything to him at the time. He was relieved that he didn't have to worry about Harry and Ginny now, because Harry was dating Luna. 

He decided to go back to see if he was allowed to go back in the room. When he walked in he heard the very end of the conversation. 

Fred asked Ginny, "So you really think that's a good idea?" with an eager sound of hope in his voice. 

"Definitely a great idea!" Ginny giggled, and then noticed Draco come back into the room. 

"Thanks, Gin'" Fred said giving her a hug, "I'll go talk to Ron now." 

"Ok, see you in a bit," Ginny said as Fred left to go find Ron. 

"Hey," said Draco walking over to Ginny and kissing her on the cheek, "I think I'm gonna go back to my house for a little while." 

"Aw, why?" Ginny said with a puppydog face, and Draco smiled at her. 

"Because I have to get dressed, and I have to owl my parent's to say Merry Christmas." Draco explained his reason when Ginny made a face at the mention of his parents. "I don't really want to, but I should because I can't change the fact that they are family." 

"I guess you're right," She sighed, "Tell them I said merry Christmas as well." Ginny smirked at him. 

"....I don't think that's a very good idea..." Draco started but Ginny cut him off. 

"I know I was just kidding," she giggled. 

"So, as soon as I find my clothes that I wore here last night so I can bring them home, I'm gonna go back." 

"Ok." 

"I'll be back in couple of hours," he said pulling her in for a tender kiss on the lips. 

"See you in a few hours," Ginny smiled. 

* 

Fred found Ron in his room laying out his clothes for dinner with their parents. He knocked on the doorframe and Ron told him to come in. 

"What's up?" Ron asked, pulling two ties out of his suitcase. 

"I need to talk to you," Fred said. 

"Sure. About what?" he said not looking up, still examining the two ties. 

"About Ginn-" 

Ron cut Fred off before he could continue, "Which tie should I wear tonight?" 

"I don't care," Fred laughed. 

"I think I the blue one goes better...." Ron said holding both ties up to his shirt. 

"Whatever, we need to talk about Gin-" 

He was stopped again, "But 'Mione got me the red tie for Christmas-" 

"RON!" Fred cut in on final time, "I need to talk to you about Ginny and Draco!" 

"Oh," Ron said frowning and threw the two ties on top of his shirt on the bed. "There isn't anything to talk about." 

"There is something to talk about," Fred said seriously, "Especially when you sent my sister, hysterically crying, out of the kitchen last night." 

"I think you mean 'our' sister," Ron corrected him sternly. 

"You know what I meant. And, you are being too hard on Ginny about this whole Draco thing." 

Ron narrowed his eyebrows and thought. "...She told you to come talk to me didn't she?" He asked in anger and disbelief. 

"Well... yes," Fred started apprehensively, "but, I probably would have came and talked to you anyway." 

"She's too afraid to come talk to me. That's her problem." 

"She already TRIED to talk to you. Her problem is that you won't shut up for a second to listen." Fred raised his voice. 

"Why is it that you always have to be the saint brother?! Huh?" Ron yelled. "I am ALWAYS the big mean brother, and you always show up to comfort her and make it seem to be all my fault!" 

"Because it usually IS all you're fault!" Fred challenged back. "Ok, this is so off the topic. You have to learn to accept Ginny and Draco being together, even though they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet." Fred said calming back down. 

"I don't think she has any sense in her head, to be even interested in a Malfoy! He's probably is messing with her mind." Ron said. 

"Remember, she ran away from here to go see him. He didn't ask her to go," Fred pointed out. 

"I don't trust him with Ginny!" 

"She's a big girl now, Ron. She can make her own decisions." 

"Well, Malfoy didn't have to SLEEP here last night. What was even the point of that?!" 

"If you think about it, it's better that he slept here than her just staying and sleeping at his house..." Fred reasoned. 

"HE WANTED HER TO SLEEP AT HIS HOUSE?!" Ron said, filling with rage. 

"No, I didn't say he did. I was just figuring that if we told her he couldn't stay here she would've gone back with him..." 

"I'LL KILL HIM IF HE TOUCHES HER! THERE IS NO WAY SHE IS SLEEPING AT HIS HOUSE!" 

"Oh, keep your pants on Weasley," Draco said, catching them both off guard. He was leaning on the door frame smugly with his arms crossed over his chest. "I never asked your sister to sleep at my house... though I admit, now that you mention it, I should have asked her...." He smirked wickedly. 

"YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER AND I SWEAR I'LL-" Ron screamed. Fred was holding him back from jumping on Draco and tearing his head off. 

Draco laughed slightly, "You can calm down, Weasley. I was just joking. Though bugging the hell out of you is just as fun as I remembered it to be. But, for Ginny's sake I will learn to get along with you." 

"Well, I don't think I could ever get along with you, Malfoy." Ron said bitterly. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Just to let you know, I respect your sister and your family and I'm sorry that I'm causing so many problems between you and Ginny," Draco said calmly. "And I will never touch her when she doesn't ask me to...." Ron's eyes flashed with anger again and Fred had to keep holding him back. "Sorry, sorry, just another joke. I have to get it all out of my system." 

Ron glared at him, "Is it out of your system yet?" he asked angrily. 

"Not quite, there is one more thing." Draco smirked and walked over to the bed looking at the shirt and two ties. "Neither of those ties match that shirt," he said knowingly and Ron growled slightly. Draco turned on his heel and walked back to the door. Right before he left he turned and said coolly, "See you at dinner." 

Ron muttered curses under his breath as Malfoy turned his back to them and left. 

(A/n-Hey guys! Once again I'm sorry that took so long! There's only like once month until my play opens and things are going to start getting really crazy! I will try my best to get the next chapter out pretty soon, but I can't promise much. I had fun writing the end of that chapter. Sorry that there was no song quote at the beginning of this chapter. It's 3:30 in the morning and I spent all day in NYC (went to see a Broadway play) and I'm so tired that I can't think of a song that goes with the chapter. Check back for updates in a week or so... hopefully I will have some time! =) 

*** 

Reviewer thanks.... 

Chris-Black = Thanks so much, and I checked out your story. Great Job with it. 

Ash Night = Hehe I'm glad you like it so much, I hope you didn't get aggravated while checking every day for updates heheh 

lil blondeiy214 = Thanks Brooke, and you did such a great job in your play! I was so proud! 

Nicole = THANK YOOOOU! Sorry that your vacation has been lame = ( 

LoveToDanceLiveToSing = Thanks so much for the compliments =) 

Madison27 = Thank You! 

HPF88 = Aww thanks! *Blushes* hehe 

Broken echo = Thanks a bunch! 

Unperfection = I hope that was enough "Ron getting pissed off action" like you asked for. =) thanks for the review! 

DusktilDawn = Hi! (Just felt like saying hi!) Thanks so much again! And I don't like to see Draco and Ginny fighting either. I like to see Draco and RON fighting.... heheheh 

Flutesrtooty = Oh man you crazy hair dyin' lady! Even with the brown I bet you will still act blonde! Heheh! Yes I noticed that I wrote smiles like an ANGLE! I didn't mean to! Thanks buddy! =) 

********************************************************** 

  
  



	11. Girl talk

(Warning! Really short chapter!) 

~Chapter 11~ 

~Things you can't find~ 

"I swear I hate that idiot!" Ginny heard Ron yell from somewhere else in the house. Hearing that, she figured that Ron had run into Draco before he apparated back home. She hoped that Draco didn't cause many problems with her bad tempered brother. She took her dress out of her suitcase and laid it out on the bed. After showering she changed into it and went to find Parvati to do her hair and Hermione to do her makeup. They saw her dress and gasped. 

"Ginny, it's gorgeous!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Parvati smiled and nodded. 

"Thanks," Ginny said, glad that they approved. She twirled around to model the new dress. 

"You wouldn't be.... trying to impress anybody, would you?" Parvati remarked slyly, as she sat Ginny down on a chair in front of the vanity. 

Ginny grinned and shook her head, "Naah." 

"Yeah he is already impressed without her getting all dolled up," Hermione said pinching Ginny cheeks. 

"Ooooow" Ginny whined rubbing her cheek, and Hermione laughed at her. 

They all talked and laughed as Parvati twisted and curled Ginny's hair high up on her head. When she finished she excused herself so she could go get ready. It was then Hermione's turn to make Ginny look even more radiant. 

As she was putting on Ginny's light blue eyeshadow, she thought of something and asked, "Are you and Draco boyfriend and girlfriend?" 

"Well," she thought, "No, I'm not sure what we are considered right now. I guess you could say we are seeing each other." 

"Or maybe just kissing each other..." Hermione giggled, and Ginny hit her playfully in the arm. "Do you think he is going to ask you to be his girlfriend." 

"I don't know... I hope so. I don't want to rush things, and we have to see how everything works out with Mum and Dad anyway," Ginny explained. 

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Hermione said. She took a lipstick out of her makeup bag and began to apply it on Ginny. 

"Yeah, hopefully- " Ginny was trying to talk while Hermione was putting her lipstick on. 

Hermione sighed at her and said, "How do you expect me to do thins when you are talking." 

"Soooorry- " 

"SH!" 

"I was just saying sorr-" 

"STOP!" Hermione laughed, "You can talk again in like two seconds!" She finished putting the lipstick on and said, "There, go ahead and talk now. What did you have to say to me?" 

"I was saying sorry," Ginny giggled, "I didn't have anything else to say after that." 

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "You drive me crazy." 

"Oh but there is something that I could tell you....." Ginny thought of something very important. 

"What?" 

"That I'm not supposed to tell anyone...." She said tauntingly. 

"Whaaat?" 

"And I'm the only one who knows...." 

"WHAT! TELL ME! Please, tell me! I'm your best friend," Hermione pleaded. 

"Oh well, since you are my best friend..." she motion for her to come closer, and she whispered something in her ear. 

"OH MY GOODNESS!" 

"Shhhh, nobody's supposed to know." Ginny said in a hushed voice. 

"That's so great." She said quietly. 

"I know, but you cant tell." 

"I won't, I promise."   
  


************************************ 

(A/n- Hey! I know I haven't written in like forever! :^( But my play just ended on Sunday, and now I will actually have a life again (somewhat) so I am just posting this chapter now even though it is so short, but I will put a new chapter up some time around Monday/Tuesday of next week! Thanks for being patient, and keep those reviews coming! 

Love Jenna 

************************** 

Thanks to all my reviewers, at the end of next chapter I will write little thankyous to all of you individually! =) B-bye! =)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Things you can't find

"You want to run, you want to break free 

But what you want ain't what you need 

Can't you see that I care 

I know I'm hard on your sometimes 

But when you are looking for the things you can't find 

Don't you know who'll be there? 

I will..." 

~(I'm still on your side, By Bbmac)~   
  


"Hey George, Where is Ginny?" Ron asked. 

"Um... I think she went Back to Malfoy's with him, so they could get changed," George replied. 

"So they could WHAT!?!" Ron exploded. 

"Oh calm down, Ron," Ginny said coolly from behind him. He turned around quickly to face her and saw her grinning widely. "You are so easy to freak out," Ginny laughed giving George a high five. 

"You are all a pain! Why is it that I am always the one in the middle of jokes." Ron argued. 

George walked away laughing, and Ginny just sighed and slapped him on the back, "It's for all those times you treat me like baby and tell me what to do." 

"Actually," Ron said in a serious tone, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." 

Harry was passing in the hallway and heard their topic of conversation, "Oh no here we go again! Everybody, Get your earplugs! I sense that Ron's gonna start yelling soon!" Harry commented. Ginny giggled. 

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said angrily at Harry's back as he walked away. "You see, this is what I want to talk about. I am tired of being the bad guy around here." 

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, can we go sit down and talk then. I don't feel like standing in the hall and having this conversation." 

"Fine." 

When they sat down on the couch Ron immediately started the conversation in a calm and serious tone. "Ginny, I don't mean to try and boss you around. I'm just trying to do what is best for you. And, I will never actually try to disown you as my sister just because you kissed Malfoy." He paused for a second. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow and wondered if he was trying to apologize or give her a lecture. Whatever it was she didn't feel like hearing it. She started to stand up, "Well, big brother, I am glad we had this talk. See you la-" 

Ron seized her arm and pulled her to sit back down. "Don't even think about walking away." 

She rolled her eyes at him. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me I saw that." Ron snapped. Then he calmed down and said, "I don't want you to keep thinking that I am trying to make your life hell just because I can. I just don't like the idea of you and Malfoy being together. You know I will always be there for you, but I don't want you getting mixed up in a relationship that is bound to leave you hurt." 

Ginny thought about what he was saying and was kind of confused. He was trying to be a sincere brother and explain the reason for his insanity, but at the same time he was assuming that her relationship with Draco was going to fail. She wanted to comment on his assumption because it made her angry, but she figured it would be a good idea to keep peace on Christmas. 

"Does this mean that you accept us?" Ginny asked confused. 

"No," he said plainly. 

"Oh..." 

"It just means that I won't hassle you too much, and that I will never hate you because you made a bad decision," He commented with some arrogance. 

That was another comment that made her angry, but she would not yell at him. "Ok, thanks a lot Ron," she said giving him a hug. He smiled at her as she left the room and she smiled back. Once she got out of sight she grunted to herself. "Well at least he tried." 

She walked into the kitchen where Luna, Susan, and Hermione had already started dinner. Parvati was also sleeping the floor and Angelina was in the den picking up all the ripped wrapping paper from opening gifts in the morning. Luna spilled a pot of water all over the counter that she just poured for soup let out a yell. 

Susan groaned and helped her clean it up, "Don't you love how our lovely boyfriends don't do anything!" Susan whined. 

Ginny walked over to them and asked what they needed help with and Parvati told her to set the table since she was the creative one who could make the table look fancy. Ginny went into the dining room and the large table had all the plates, utensils, napkins and a tablecloth in a pile in the middle of the table. Within minutes she had put down the tablecloth and had put all the plates and utensils in their proper places. She took her time and folded all the cloth napkins and placed them on everyone's plates. She then found a silver candelabra and five tall thin taper candles that matched the cranberry colored table cloth. She took her wand and lit all five candles in the candelabra and it looked gorgeous, she smiled at a job well done. 

She realized that she hadn't put her necklace on yet and she went upstairs into the guest room she was staying in. Her jewelry box was sitting on the vanity and she took a necklace out of it. She put it around her neck and latched the back of it. It was a black lace choker with a few strands of beads hanging from the center, and it completed her outfit perfectly. She smiled and hoped everything worked out ok when her parents came 

*And Meanwhile downstairs * 

Draco apparated to the front steps of Angelina's house and walked up the steps. He brushed a few fallen snowflakes off his black button down shirt he was wearing. The snow was still falling but only slightly, it would probably stop soon. He sighed and knocked on the door, and in a few moments Ron answered the door. When he saw who it was he frowned, and Draco sarcastically said, "Well Merry Christmas to you too, pal." Then Draco say something that made him laugh, "I see you chose to wear No tie... excellent choice," and he grinned at Ron. 

Ron scowled at him and turned and called up the stairs, "GINNY! The IDIOT is here!" 

"Ouch, That was harsh," Draco in a bored sort of voice like it was nothing he hadn't heard before. 

"She'll be down in a minute." Ron said and walked away. 

Draco stood there for a moment mocking what Ron said in his head in a dumb voice, ('Ha ha, The idiot's here...') And then, his attention was brought to the stairs. 

Ginny was descending the stairs and Draco was utterly captivated by her looks. She was wearing a dark red dress the formed to her hourglass shape and fell just below her knee. It had blank embroidered flowers down one side of it. Her hair was put half up and soft curls brushed the top of her shoulders. She walked down the stairs running her hand lightly along the wooden banister, and when she got to the bottom she walked over to Draco. He just stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. 

"Hello, Draco." 

Still staring at her he said, "Uh... hi." 

She giggled and looked at him and he half smiled at her. She asked curiously, "What are you thinking right now, Draco?" 

"You look.... gorgeous..." he said softy and she blushed slightly, "And, all I want to do is kiss you right now," he said. 

She leaned in inches from his face so he could see the small freckles on her nose and said, "Do you really...?" in a tempting voice. 

He nodded, and she giggled again, she leaned in a little closer so their lips we almost touching and then.... 

The doorbell rang and they jumped apart quickly. "It's my parents!" Ginny whispered. 

Draco bit his lip and Ginny said, "Don't worry everything will be alright," She straitened out his gray tie, and fixed the collar of his shirt. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Luna came to the door as well to greet the parents when they opened the door. She kissed him quickly and then took his hand. Ron opened the door and Ginny and Draco held each other's hands tightly as they braced them selves for whatever would come next. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(A/n- Hey! It didn't take me that long to update this time! Thank goodness I am on spring break! Yaaaaay! Did you notice that you didn't find out what the secret was!... heheh *Laughs evilly* you must wait! Muahahahah! .... ok so anyways, check back in about a week for an update, because hopefully I will have another chapter ready. Thanks so much and review! Happy Easter and eat lots of Jellybeans!!!!!!!!! luv ya all! 

~**Jenna**~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~Thanks to my reviewers!!!!!!!~ 

Madison27- Thanks so much for reviewing! I most certainly can not tell you the secret! Hehehe You will have to read (Though the secret won't come out for a little while, sorry) 

Fanfare- Thanks so much for reviewing! 

LoveToDanceLiveToSing- I know you can't wait to find out the secret, but you have to wait like 2 more chapters. Sorry ... but I guess that just means you have to keep reading =) hehe thank you so much for the review 

hpfreak500- Thanks a bundle for your review! =) 

Mary Sue Huntress- Thanks so much for the awesome review! I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much! And I agree that Draco is so hot, and I need a man like him too! 

Bride of Malfoy- I'm glad that you liked that chapter, and thanks for your suggestion about what you think should happen, but I already have it all worked out in my head and I hope you will like it. =) Thanks for the review! 

lilblondeiy214- Hello my Brooke! Thanks for your review! =) p.s.- we go into NYC on Wednesday to see Wicked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Can't wait! 

DuskTilDawn- Hey thanks for reviewing like always! =) You will find out what Ginny told her in a few chapters! =) 

Thundergoddess- Hello! You said in your review that I should keep the suspense and not tell people what the secret is until a few chapters, and that is exactly what I am going to do! Heheh Thanks for the review 

Flutesrtooty- Hola! Como estas? Lol I know you are probably saying De nada right now... which makes no sense lol You just left my house and I came and sat down and write this. Thanks bundles! I can't wait to go to the City Wednesday! Wheee! Well c- ya later and thanks for reviewing even though you knew exactly what happened before you even read it because I TOLD YOU! Lol later buddy! 

Nerwen Faelvirin- I'm sorry it took so long to update! = ( I was really busy, but I think that this update came a lot quicker than the last one did. I hope you liked it! Check back for updates soon! 

SarkLover- I can't tell you what she told her, because then you wouldn't have to read the next chapter! Heheh you should find out in a chapter or two. Thanks so much! =) 

Nicole- You are review #98! Lol yay! WE definitely have to go to the mall and eat every kind of food imaginable! Thanks for reviewing! Holla! Lol 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Put the past behind

Chapter 13 

Put the past behind 

"Merry Christmas!" Ginny heard the jolly voice of her father come through the door. 

Then she heard her mother's voice happily say, "Merry Christmas, Dear" as she hugged Ron and Hermione. 

Ginny's hand was held tight in Draco's. "Ow..." She whispered to him, "You're gonna break my hand!" 

"Sorry," he said quietly and loosened his grip. 

Then Mrs. Weasley saw Ginny, "Ginny, Dear, Merry Christmas! How pretty you look!" She gave her a big motherly hug and then pinched her cheek like she always did. Then, just as Mr. Weasley was walking over to them, Mrs. Weasley noticed Draco and the expression on her face was a cross between shocked and confused. 

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Merry Christmas," Draco said politely, but Ginny could hear the nervousness in his voice. 

It took a moment for Mrs. Weasley to reply. First she looked to Arthur, who looked just as baffled as she did, and then to Ginny who just smiled at her apprehensively. "Um... Well, Hello." It seemed to be that she was lost for words. And was contemplating what to say next. "It is a pleasant surprise to see you here." She smiled, but Ginny couldn't tell if the smile was real. Then Mrs. Weasley's eyes traveled to Ginny and Draco's hands linked tightly, their fingers laced together, and her eyes widened a bit. She looked up at Ginny, searching for an explanation. 

"Draco will be joining us for dinner tonight, Mum," Ginny said plainly with a sweet smile. 

"Oh that's lovely," Mrs. Weasley said and smiled oddly, "Isn't it Arthur?" 

He had just been standing there confused the whole time, but when he heard that he was being spoken to he snapped out of his trance, "Wha- oh, yes. Lovely." 

"Ginny, I need to talk to you about something for a moment," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, "Excuse us." 

Ginny, not wanting to leave Draco by himself with her father, made up a lie quickly, "Draco, I think Luna and Angelina still need some help in the kitchen. Can you go give them a hand?" 

"Sure, see you in a bit," Draco said, and very daringly kissed Ginny on the cheek in front of her parents. 

Mr. Weasley, still confused decided to continue saying hello to his other children and their friends instead of dealing with the confusion at the moment. 

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley walked into the livingroom and Mrs. Weasley sat on the couch. Ginny chose to remain standing and paced back and forth nervously waiting for her mum to speak. "Ginny, I'm not even going to say anything. I'm just going to ask you to explain. We haven't talked in a while," Mrs. Weasley urged her daughter for some sort of explanation. 

"Well, you see... Me and Draco are kind of together... It all started...." Ginny went on to explain how the whole situation got started, while awkwardly still pacing and mumbling. She told her mum that her and Draco got along very well and that she thinks there might be something real between them. 

Mrs. Weasley sat there silent as she explained. She was proud of her daughter for being so kind to a you man that used to torture her. Her opinion of Draco was not very high, but she was glad that Ginny was happy. 

"Ginny dear, I think it's wonderful that you might have found someone. I was getting worried about you. You haven't dated anyone since Harry ended your relationship last year..." 

"Muuuum..." She whined, willing her not to continue talking about her failed relationship with Harry. She never did quite get over it. 

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Weasley said, "I won't talk about it anymore." 

"So... you're alright with me and Draco seeing each other?" 

"Well... As long as you're happy dear," Mrs. Weasley said, not actually answering her daughter's question. 

Ginny gave her mum a hug and they walked back into the sea of "Hellos" and "Merry Christmases." 

Draco came back in from the kitchen and walked up to Ginny, "Is everything alright?" he asked eagerly. 

Ginny smiled and said, "My mom is ok with everything... I think," and she laughed a bit. "Are you ready to go talk to my dad?" 

"Ummm... eh.. Uh.... Yes?" he said, but it was more like he was asking her if he was ready. 

"Yes," She giggled and took his hand. 

They began to approach her father, who was talking to Ron at the time. Ginny would have liked it if Ron wasn't there. Ron saw them and sneered, because he knew they were afraid of talking to their father. 

When they walked over to Mr. Weasley, Ginny said in her most innocent voice, "Hi Daddy." 

"Well Hello, Sweetheart! And hello Draco," Mr. Weasley smiled as genuinely as he could. Then Mrs. Weasley came over to them as well. 

"Hello, Sir," Draco said politely, "Merry Christmas." 

"Oh, and a Merry Christmas to you too," He said smiling. Then he asked kind of awkwardly, "How is your.. er... Father, Draco?" 

"How should I know-" Draco started spitefully, thinking about his father. Ginny hit him in the arm, showing her disapproval and clearly was telling him that he was being disrespectful. Ron sniggered off to the side at Draco's slip in attitude. "Um... I mean.... I'm not sure, we don't talk often..." 

"Oh! That's a relief-" Mr. Weasley said with a laugh and then Mrs. Weasley hit him in the arm, just as Ginny had done, and automatically Mr. Weasley corrected himself. "Um, I mean that is very sad... He's such a... pleasant man..." He said searching for the right words. 

The Arthur and Draco looked at each other, and realized what they were both saying. And at the same exact time they burst into laughter. 

Ginny and her Mum smiled at each other, happy that the men had hit it off well. It was a sign that everything might work out. 

Off to the side, Ron glared at the scene. He was counting on his father to hate Draco as much as he did. "Oh well," Ron thought in his head, "His act will wear off soon and they will see right thought him." Though, Ron knew deep down inside that this was not going to happen. 

It was now dinner and everybody gathered in the dining room. Ginny received numerous compliments on her decorating. The food looked and smelled wonderful and everybody couldn't wait to dig in. 

George was the one to say grace and he did it well. And right when everybody was about to start piling food onto their plates Draco stood and said, "Um... I'd like to say a few things," 

Ginny's eyes widened nervously and the whole family sat and stared at him intently. 

"I would like to thank all of you for the last two days... For letting me stay here and celebrate Christmas with you when I have been.... well, not the nicest person in the past... I'm thankful that you all tried to see past all of that and let me see what Christmas is really about. It's not about Money and gifts, or parties. Its about family and love. And I want to thank Ginny the most for caring about me, because if it wasn't for her I would be spending another Christmas home alone. Merry Christmas to you all..." Draco finished and raised his glass. Everybody around the table (Except Ron) did the same and said "Cheers!" 

Draco sat back down and Ginny kissed him. He smiled and felt like he finally found a place where he belongs. 

Ron looked around the table at the sight of his family and their reactions to Draco's speech. His father beaming with his usual jolly smile, his mum was so touched that she had tears glistening in her eyes. Harry shook Draco's hand, and Fred slapped him on the shoulder saying "Maybe, you aren't such a pain, Malfoy." Then he looked at his sister she was so happy. He came to the realization that Draco would be around for a while... and he would simply have to learn to deal with it. 

"And now I know that I 

Have put the past behind 

I've let it go...." 

(Perfect Day, By Clay Aiken) 

(A/n- I am so so so so so so sorry that this took forever. This is the longest time I have ever gone without updating, but I have been busier than I have ever been, I had Chorus rehearsal and concerts like every night for a while and then we went on chorus trip to Virginia for a music in the parks competition (We won second! Yay) And now I am back and still trying to recuperate from the lack of sleep and the sickness brought on by the trip. Yawn! and it is now 1:15am.... I think I will post this and go right to bed! Hope you enjoyed it and review please! 

Jenna 

Thanks to my reviewers..... 

Grahamcrackers 

drookit duck 

hpfreak500 

dude 

Nicole 

Thundergoddess 

aznanglewings02 

Mo the deatheater 

Madison27 

Dusktildawn 

Nerwen faelvirin 

lilblondeiy214 

Flutesrtooty ----100th reviewer! Hellz yeah! 


	14. Not here

**Chapter 14 **

**Not here...**

After dinner the whole family moved into the den to give and receive gifts from their parents. 

Everyone was shocked to see that Ginny received a puppy as her Christmas gift. "Well, you're mum and I figured that we can not stop you from having one anymore since you have your own apartment now and all." And this was true, her parents never let her have a puppy when she lived at home because then they would have to take care of it. 

She took it out of the basket it was in and went back and sat on the couch with Draco. It was a Husky puppy with white and gray fur, and icy blue eyes, and her parents tied and green velvet bow around its neck. While the rest of the family continued with their gift exchange, Ginny and Draco sat on the couch and played with the puppy. 

They had just decided on the name Mistletoe, when Fred came and sat on the other side of Ginny on the couch. He just gave a nervous look to Ginny and she grinned. Draco just raised a confused eyebrow. 

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked Fred quietly but excitedly. 

"I think so..." 

"Then go, and don't worry! You'll be fine!" She smiled pushing Fred off the couch. They watched as Fred walked over to Parvati who was sitting on the floor next to the tree and whispered in her ear. She stood up, and with their hands linked they walked out of the room. 

Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and they followed them out moments later. Fred and Parvati had turned down the hall leading to the front door but Ginny was running up the stairs, the puppy in one arm and Draco was being dragged behind her. 

They ran up into the master bedroom and Ginny put the puppy down on the bed. She let go of Draco's hand and pulled out her wand. She opened the glass doors to the small balcony that came off the room. Draco followed her and watched as she hurriedly lit dozens of silver candles that were floating in the air above the snow covered front lawn. Ginny finished lighting the candles and went back into the room to get Mistletoe (the puppy) off the bed, then went back with Draco on the balcony. Just as they knelt down to be out of sight, they saw Fred leading Parvati out of the house. 

"Where are you taking me?" She laughed. 

Draco realized that she had her eyes closed. 

"Fred! Why are we in the snow?" Fred had led her under the ceiling of floating candles that they had lit which cast a soft glow over them. 

"You can open your eyes," Fred said softly. Parvati opened her eyes and stared at Fred for a second before she looked up and saw all of the silver candles. 

"It's so beautiful..." She whispered staring up over them. While she was doing so Fred lowered himself down onto one knee, and Draco finally figured out what was going on. Parvati looked back down and saw Fred on his knee. Her eyes filled with tears as he began to speak. 

"You have made our past three years together the happiest times of my life so far. You are the most amazing woman and when I fell in love with you I knew that I could never live another day without you by my side. I love you more than life itself..." He pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket, "Parvati, Will you marry me?" 

Parvati, with two sparkling tears on her cheeks, nodded and said sincerely, "Yes" He slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her finger and she whispered, "I love you too." He pulled her into a passionate kiss and the moment was absolutely perfect. 

Ginny couldn't hold back an, "Awwww" and Fred and Parvati pulled apart when they heard it and looked up. Ginny and Draco stood up (Draco was now holding the puppy) and looked over the banister of the balcony at the new engaged couple. Fred laughed as Ginny gave him two thumbs up and Ginny and Draco went back inside to give Parvati and Fred some privacy. 

"That was too cute," Ginny giggled as she sat down on the bed. Draco sat next to her and she took Mistletoe back from him. 

"Is that what you have been so secretive about the past two days?" Draco asked 

"Yup," Ginny laughed as Mistletoe licked her face. "He was really nervous. He thought she would say no because they are so young to get married. I'm glad it all worked out." 

Mistletoe jumped off Ginny's lap and onto Draco's. He picked her up and within a minute she had fallen asleep. 

"That's so cute," Ginny gushed at the sight of such a little puppy curled up in Draco's strong arms. 

"I think she likes me," Draco said placing Mistletoe against a pillow on the bed. 

"I think so too," Ginny smiled sweetly, "And I like you too." 

Draco cupped her face with his hand and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft at first, and progressed into a deeper kiss. His tongue parted her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a while they pulled apart and Draco trailed soft kisses down her neck and along her collar bone as Ginny giggled playfully. 

"You don't know how glad I am that everything worked with my parents," Ginny sighed sitting on Draco's lap. 

He leaned his cheek against hers and said, "Me too, now we won't have to keep it a secret, we can just... be together." He hesitated for a moment and looked down, almost nervously. "Ginny, I know we've only really met on Christmas eve, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. You have cared about me more these past two days than practically anyone has the past few years." 

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Do you... um uh... will you be my girlfriend?" He asked timidly. 

Ginny smiled at him. The shy way he asked her made her feel like she was back in her Hogwarts days. She leaned in and whispered, "Yes" in his ear. 

Her warm breath and the sound of her voice in his ear sent shivers up his spine. He kissed her, putting his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. He laid her down on the bed, as the kiss began to become more and more passionate. He took in the scent of her hair and explored every inch of her mouth. She gasped softly as he ran his hands along the curves of her body. He began to slide his hand under then hem of her red velvet dress and up her thigh when she said, very short of breathe, "We can't do this..." 

He reluctantly sat up, though he understood where she was coming from. 

"Not here right now, we're in Angelina's bedroom..." She said sitting up and fixing her dress back to normal. 

"You're right," Draco ran a hand through his now untidy hair. And Ginny reached up to straighten his tie, she grabbed onto it and pulled him to her for a kiss before standing up. She scooped up the sleeping puppy, which stirred in her arms. 

"We need to think of a nickname for her," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Mistletoe is too long to say all the time. Maybe we could call her Missie." 

"That would probably be good, the only other thing you could really shorten out of her name is 'Toe' ..." 

"We are NOT calling her Toe..." Ginny said sternly. 

"I know that I was just saying..." 

Ginny giggled and suggested that they go downstairs, "People will begin to wonder where we went." 

He took her hand in his and they walked downstairs. Just as they passed the front door, Fred and Parvati came inside. Ginny squealed and gave them both hugs. 

And as Ginny was looking at Parvati's engagement ring, she heard Fred ask Draco, "So did you ask?" 

Draco nodded and gave him a thumbs up. 

"Brilliant," Fred grinned. 

Ginny narrowed her eyebrows at Fred, "You knew he was going to ask me?" 

He nodded. 

"That's not fair!" 

He stuck out his tongue and shook Draco's hand, "Welcome to the family, Brother in law..." Fred joked slapping him on the back. 

Both Ginny and Draco's eyes widened and Draco said, "One day at a time Fred... One day at a time...."

* * *

(A/n- OOOOh it took so long to write that, I'm so so so so sorry. I just had my sweet-16 party and It was huuuuge! What a blast! But it kept me busy, so I apalogize again. So that chap almost got alittle smutty there for a moment! But I'm really not good at that so I stopped it. Well I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to all who didn't give up on me!!!!) 

Reviewer thanks.... 

Nerwen Faelvirin 

lilblondeiy214 

DuskTildawn 

Mo The Deatheater 

Ash Night 

akuweaseigirl 

thundergoddess 

Madison27 

Nicole (I hope you had an awsome time at my sweet 16, and dancin it up with Ricky lol) 

grahamcrackers 

drookit duck 

Nicole (The new nicole hehe)


	15. Staying Here?

Chapter 15 

The Christmas cheer began to die down as it got later, and it was time for the parents to leave. Ginny and Draco were the last ones to say goodbye to them so they walked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the front door. 

"Goodbye Mum," Ginny said giving her a big hug. She did the same for her father. 

Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Draco and gave him a big hug, "Just know dear, you are always welcome in our family," and she pinched his cheek. 

"Thank you Ma'am," Draco said with gratitude, blushing slightly. 

"Oh, isn't he just darling!" Mrs. Weasley squealed. And, with that said, they finished their goodbyes and the parents went on their way. 

Ginny let herself slump in his arms with tiredness, "Is it just me or did this whole day wear you out completely?" 

"It definitely did, but everything worked out, right?" He said and kissed her forehead. 

"True," she sighed. 

"Well I hate to say this, love. But, I think I'm going to have to go home soon." He stated. 

She whined and he explained that he had been imposing on everyone for long enough. 

"Ok...Ok.." 

They walked into the den where everybody had accumulated, and some even started to fall asleep. Draco thanked everybody and gave out hugs (He even got a handshake from Ron) and then went into the living room and stood in front of the fire place. 

"Can you believe how much has happened in the last two days? It's almost unreal," Ginny said holding onto both of Draco's hands. 

"Yeah, It's feels like it's been weeks." 

Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes and asked sincerely, "Do you really have to leave tonight?" 

"I really should..." but, then he had an idea, "Though there was that something we started in Angelina's room before..." 

"You mean..." 

Draco smirked at her. 

"Well Mr. Malfoy, how do you suppose that will work out here?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. 

"Who said anything about staying here..." he corrected her. 

She giggled at his suggestion, but then contemplated if she really thought she should go. "But you don't have any floo powder at your house." 

"Is that such a bad thing?" he smiled at her. 

Then they heard Ron call from the other room and Draco gave her a look that clearly said, "Its now or never..." 

She grinned at him and he pulled her hand toward the fireplace. With a burst of green flames, the couple was gone and moments later, stepping out onto the hearth of Draco's fireplace. Draco pulled out his wand blocked the fireplace so nobody could floo through it. 

They looked at each other and leaned in for a long passionate kiss and making their way over to the couch. They fell onto the couch and pulled out of their kiss. 

Out of breath, Ginny whispered, "Merry Christmas Draco Malfoy." 

"Merry Christmas, Ginny Weasley." 

Ta-Daaaa! Ok that was the "last chapter"... but not the last chapter.... hrm.. What I'm trying to say is that there will be an epilogue coming fairly soon (I hope, I have this bad habit of forgetting to write) Sorry this took extra long, I just get really busy/lazy sometimes. And I thought I would let you know that it was exactly one year from today that I became a member of this wonderful site! Happy Anniversary to meeee! I will try to update soon! I luv ya all! Thanks to all the reviewers!!!!!!!! Merry Christmas! Hehe 

Jenna


	16. Epilogue

(This is the last time I shall say this for this story, I do not own any of the Potter-ish things in this story, nor do I own the song lyrics below. They belong to Matchbook Romance... listen to them.)

"And I'm not sure

What I'm looking for

But it's clear to see

The purpose of my existence

Is laying here in front of me

So close your eyes

And sleep to dream..."

_Spend This Day With Me_

**Epilogue **

The winter morning sun shines through the windows of Draco Malfoy's bedroom and across the serene faces of two lovers. Their breathing is slow and their bodies are held tight together. His bedroom is huge and immaculate, except for a dress and a few other articles of clothing that were strewn across the floor.

When the sun hit Ginny's freckled face her eyes slowly blinked open and she turned in bed to look at the sleeping figure whose arms were around her. "Draco Malfoy, the man of my dreams," she said to herself in her head. It still didn't feel natural to say, though she knew it was true. It was hard to believe that things ended up this way. It seemed that in a matter of days, all the horrible things that were ever said between Draco and Ginny had been erased, and he was now accepted by her family and friends.

She kissed his lips softly and his eyes opened to see Ginny's big brown eyes staring into his. He pulled her down into one more kiss and then said softly, still not completely awake, "You know, That must be the most amazing way to wake up..." and he smiled at her, "...Being kissed by a beautiful girl."

She smiled back at him and burrowed into his bare chest. The shocking feeling of his warm skin against hers hadn't worn off yet. He leaned his chin on top of her head and sighed.

"Are you ok Draco?" Ginny asked concerned, and she leaned up to look at him.

He kissed her forehead, and then looked her in the eyes. He opened his mouth to speak for a second and then stopped himself. He tried again "Ginny, I- I don't know how to say this... or rather, I didn't think I'd be saying this so soon. But- I've never felt this strongly about anything before. Well- I..."

All of a sudden there was a tapping at the window, and it was brown and black owl with a letter tied to its foot. Ginny took Draco's robe off of the bedpost, put it on, and walked over to the window to take the letter from the owl. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and read it out loud to Draco. It said...

"Dear Son,

Thank you for the Christmas card. We are glad you had a good Christmas, though this is the third year you haven't come home to see us. We were also glad to hear that you have met someone that you really care about. What is her name, and we want to meet her as soon as possible.

Love Mother and Father"

Ginny re-read the last part over in her head and then looked up in awe at Draco. "You told them?"

He smiled at her and laughed quietly. "Of course I did, I can't keep somebody as amazing as you a secret for long...."

Ginny shrieked with happiness and pounced over to him to give him a big hug and a kiss.

"I didn't know that would make you this happy," he looked at her adoringly, "The only thing is... now you have to go meet them, and I don't think they will cooperate as well as your family did."

"I don't care," she pointed out, "If they don't like it then we will just leave," she giggled.

Draco sighed again, cupped Ginny's face with his hand. "Look at me," he whispered. "...I love you."

Ginny's stomach did a strange flip flop, she was so surprised... happy... nervous, and so many other things. She was speechless for a minute and eventually when she could organize her thoughts again she said softly, "...I love you too."

He embraced her for a long time, they were both so happy. They pulled apart and Draco smiled at her, "Never leave me."

She stared deep into his bright eyes. And, in his eyes, she could see the future that their love promised them.

**_The End_**

OK the first thing I would like to say is that... I am a lazy girl, and that it took me over a year to write this story. And the second thing I want to say is thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Especially the ones who have stuck with me this whole time. I know there is a few who did! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try to get a new story going soon, so for now, check out some of my other ones... heheh Thanks again! Xoxox


	17. The First of Many

**-The First of Many**

**-Chapter 1 of Part 2**

The mansion was quiet except for the crackling of wood occasionally splitting in the glowing fireplace. The sun had just set and the snowflakes fell, slowly accumulating on the world outside.

Suddenly there was a harsh bang on the front door, followed by an odd rustling, and then by a grunt. Immediately after, the peaceful silence was broken. Barking rang through the air and a young, but very large husky bolted into view. The dog skidded around the wooden floor, overcome with excitement that his master was most likely home.

"Missie, Shhhh!" a twenty-one year old Ginny came into view. The pup barked repeatedly, franticly pacing back and forth between the door and Ginny. "I know, I know! Daddy's home, you're very excited! I know!" she said to the Missie in a high pitched voice, ruffling the fur on her head.

Through all the barking you could hear, "Ginny, please open the door," followed by similar rustling. Ginny had to use most of her strength to hold back the dog while trying to unbolt the door. Eventually she was able to fling open the door to see a rather exasperated Draco trying to hold up a huge evergreen tree on the porch. She smiled at him, and although he was rather uncomfortable being pricked all over by pine needles, he smiled back at her.

"Oh it's perfect! I'm so excited!" Ginny squealed through laughter. Missie was still making her best effort to pull the red bandana she was wearing out of Ginny's grasp to run out the door.

"This is all very funny, but I am absolutely freezing. Can you help me get this inside, please?" And with much difficulty and effort, the oversized evergreen was pulled through the front door and stood up (with a bit of magical help) in a tree stand.

The lights were strung carefully by hand, and when it was time to put their new star on top, Ginny stopped her boyfriend as he began to climb the ladder. "No wait! Can I put it on?" she smiled a bit shyly.

"Of course, darling." Draco loved how enthusiastic she was about Christmas. She looked as if she would burst with excitement as Draco helped her up the ladder. "Please be careful," he said putting his hands on her hips to steady her while she secured the star.

She lit the silver five-pointed star and turned to face him, "How does it look?"

"Beautiful." He reached his arms up and lifted her down off the ladder. He kissed her from her stomach all the way to the top of her head as she slid until her feet touched the floor. "Alright, what's next?" he asked before giving her one more quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, we still need to put the ornaments and tree skirt on the tree… and then we need garland on the fireplace and the stair banisters. We need to put the wreaths and bows outside, the candles in the windows… Oh! And the stockings! There must be something else I'm missing…" she looked up for a second at Draco's face and laughed. He looked extremely overwhelmed. "What's wrong Mr. Malfoy? You look scared."

"You decorated half my house in about fifteen minutes last year," Draco reasoned, "And it took me almost three hours in the snow just to find a tree that fit your criteria. I know you like to be authentic, but couldn't we just have transfigured that potted plant like you did last year?"

"Transfigured plants don't smell nearly as wonderful as a real Christmas tree! And besides, I did all that so fast because I was desperate to finish before you woke up and caught me. It's so much more satisfying to do everything the old fashioned way."

He sniffed the air for a second, and she was right about the pine, but that didn't change the fact that he was tired. "I'm sorry, I guess I just never realized how long all this really takes. I was oblivious to the fact that the servants and elves probably worked their butts off to get my parents manor looking the way it did. You may just have to ease me into this slowly, or I'll go into shock." He looked over at Missie, now asleep on her little plaid bed by the fire, and he envied her.

"I'm sorry, Love. I get carried away, you know me. And since this is our first Christmas living together, I just want it to be extra special," she smiled. Ginny took both of his hands in hers, "How about this, we just finish with the tree tonight? After, we can have some hot cocoa and take it easy the rest of the night, and tomorrow morning we can have a fresh start."

He lifted both of her hands and kissed them, "That's more like it. Though I will say, I don't know what could be more special than last Christmas."

"That was a different kind of special, like a more shocking and dramatic type of special."

So much had happened that last Christmas, they loved to think back on all of those events that brought them to where they were now. The second that Ginny came caroling on his doorstep to the moment they were having now, and every day in between had been infinitely better than the first portion of Draco's life. They spent a lot of time just getting to know each other, but after that first Christmas weekend they never wanted to be separated. Before long, Draco asked Ginny to move into his mansion with him. It was far too big and cold to be living in alone, a fact that he never gave much thought to before she came into his life. Ginny was ecstatic and also not at all hesitant to leave her tiny one-bedroom apartment. Gradually Ginny filled the once cold and empty mansion with decorations, photos, and color, making it feel more like a home with each passing day. Obviously Molly's homemaker instincts had been passed on to her. Ginny's family had long since gotten over their unlikely relationship, and eventually began to delight in seeing their relationship flourish.

Molly Weasley was so pleased with them together in fact, that she made them their first set of ornaments for their Christmas tree. "Is there anything your mother CAN'T knit?" Draco asked while he hung a tiny yarn Christmas tree ornament on one of the branches.

"They are rather peculiar aren't they?" Ginny and Draco laughed together at the knitted ornaments in various Christmas shapes. Aside from the tree there was a gingerbread man, two doves, a bell, and about half a dozen multicolored snowflakes.

"One of a kind."

"Yes well, expect a _one of a kind_ monogrammed sweater for Christmas," Ginny winked at him.

The couple finished hanging the rest of the ornaments, which didn't take too long. Being their first Christmas together they only acquired the ornaments from her mum, and a few dozen they had picked out from the store on a day trip to Hogsmeade Village. And, as excited as Ginny was about being the one to put the star atop the tree, she was perfectly willing to let Draco crawl under the branches to get the tree skirt in its place. He came out sporting pine needles in his hair, "This is a good look for you," Ginny teased while starting to pick them out. One thing that was still alive and well from their younger days, they loved to poke fun at one another.

After the pine needle removal was done, Draco stowed the empty decoration box away in the cupboard while Ginny retreated to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. It was nice to unwind and drink cocoa by the fire and be able to enjoy the sight of their first Christmas tree. Ginny looked lost in thought and Draco rubbed her back softly with his hand before pulling her closer to him. "I think this is the first of many years of Christmas traditions together, my Love."

It was just what Ginny needed to hear at that moment, and her eyes teared. "Do you think we could sleep here in front of the tree tonight? Like that first night?"

"Anything you'd like." He leaned in and kissed her softly, he still gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Not long after, they fell asleep. Ginny was snuggled close to Draco, leaning on his strong chest, enveloped in his arms. It was a lovely sight. A young couple asleep by the fire, their loyal dog snoozing at the foot of the couch. It was the beautiful start of a new family.

* * *

Hello Everyone! Merry Early Christmas For some reason I picked November of my last semester of college to continue a story I started in my sophomore year of high school. This story was supposed to be finished (Obviously, there is an Epilogue), but I was just so in the Christmas spirit lately that I felt the need to add a few more chapters. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. How about you guys? What did you think? Review please! And keep your eye out for another new chapter in a few weeks.

_~Jenna_


End file.
